Porcelana
by Umee-chan
Summary: Cuando ella entro en aquel psiquiátrico jamás creyó enamorarse de un interno, asi el la cuida como su muñeca de porcelana ¿Será mas fuerte el amor, la dulzura y la paciencia que los traumas y problemas?-adaptación-
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí traigo una adaptacion que espero les guste, es una historia de realidad alternativa con OoC.

La historia NO ES MIA, ES DE **T.G. Kira**, pero muy amablemente me permitio adaptarla a inuyasha.

LOS PERSONAJES DE Inuyasha SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

* * *

PORCELANA

"La mente es tan delicada y frágil como la porcelana, pero a diferencia de esta ¿Será posible juntar los trozos de una mente destrozada?"

Prefacio

"-Eres tan bonita. Igual que las muñecas de porcelana. No, aun mas preciosa y aun más delicada- dijo pasando su mano con delicadeza desde mi pómulo hasta mi barbilla. Y en ese momento no supe que hacer, si alejarme de él y no volver a esa habitación o quedarme ahí y recibir su atención aunque para él fuera una muñeca de porcelana, aunque nuestros sentimientos no fueran los mismos."

**RETOS**

La vida nos lleva por rumbos que no esperábamos, nos conduce a caminos no planeados porque al fin y al cabo nos lleva a donde se supone pertenecemos.

Ó al menos eso esperaba.

No es fácil renunciar a un sueño pero cuando no tenemos los recursos necesarios para cumplirlos, no queda de otra.

No fue sencillo abandonar mi meta de estudiar medicina, aunque desde un principio sabía que no podría costearme la carrera. Mis padres me lo habían advertido, es irónico como mis propios padres habían destrozado mis esperanzas, pero viéndolo en perspectiva me habían abierto los ojos a la realidad.

Si, la realidad dura y cruel que nos envuelve día a día y a la que fui obligada a despertar desde muy temprano. Pero desde pequeña decidí que eso no me arruinaría la vida, que intentaría verle el lado bueno a todo, porque si algo había entendido con el paso del tiempo es que las cosas tienen siempre dos lados.

Así que intente estudiar algo parecido, y que más parecido a un doctor que una enfermera, tuve que esforzarme mucho para poder pagar la escuela de enfermería pero milagrosamente lo hice, yo sola, sin ayuda de mis padres ni nadie más.

Tal vez no era lo que quería, pero igual podía ayudar a las personas y era algo con lo podía vivir el resto de mi vida porque me gustaba lo que hacía o al menos lo que haría.

Ahora, conseguir empleo, ese era otro reto.

Al terminar la escuela de enfermería no podía encontrar empleo. Intenté en muchos hospitales pero no empleaban personas sin experiencia. Era realmente frustrante, es decir ¿Cómo se supone que tendré experiencia si no me contratan?

En fin, tuve que probar en el hospital psiquiátrico. Estaba renuente a ir a un lugar así pero al acabarse mis opciones posibles no me quedo más que probar ahí.

Los nervios me invadieron en el momento en que se me permitió entrar. Me sentí observada por cada uno de los individuos que se encontraban en ese patio, en los pasillos, viéndome desde las pequeñas ventanas de sus habitaciones, esa sensación ha sido la más aterradora que jamás ha podido recorrer mi ser. Quería irme, no me sentía cómoda en ese lugar; pero debía recordar el motivo de mi presencia en ese lugar.

El director del hospital accedió a atenderme. Miroku Taisho, es su nombre. Al principio mostro su renuencia a aceptar a una joven sin ninguna experiencia en un lugar como ese.

Le asegura de una y mil maneras que pondría todo de mi parte para poder aprender cómo se trabajaba ahí. Pero hubo un momento en que se quedo en blanco, como si recordara algo importante.

Antes de darme una contestación suspiro.

-Señorita Higurashi, le daré la oportunidad de trabajar aquí. Solo que trabajara con un solo interno. Será su enfermera privada. ¿Qué le parece la idea?

-Claro que me parece bien, podría empezar cuando usted me dijera.- conteste alegremente. El doctor me indico el día que debía volver para empezar mi nuevo empleo.

Aunque la alegría me duro muy poco cuando a mi mente llegaron varias dudas preocupantes.

¿Quién sería tan importante?

O quizá sería una mejor pregunta: ¿Qué tan descolocado estaría para necesitar una enfermera privada?

Esos pensamientos me ponían aun más nerviosa, pero el Dr. Taisho, me había asegurado que no era peligroso. Y yo esperaba que el me estuviera diciendo la verdad.

El día que me habían indicado para presentarme llego, y por una parte estaba agradecida con eso, me volvía loca en mi diminuto apartamento, sola.

Cuando llegue, lo primero que se me entrego en la entrada fue un gafete que me identificaba como parte del staff que laboraba ahí, se me indico que debía reportarme primero con la enfermera a cargo. Cuando pude entrar, busque la estación de enfermeras para reportarme. Cuando llegue ahí pude ver una enfermera recostada contra el escritorio revisando descuidadamente unos papeles.

-Buenos días – me saludo cuando noto mi presencia.

-Buenos días. Disculpa busco a jefa de enfermeras.- dije, suponiendo que no fuera ella.

-Esa es Midoriko, yo soy Kikyou, así que eres la nueva?-dijo con una mirada inquisidora mientras me sonreía socarronamente- Eso es genial, lástima que te toca cuidar al problemático- dijo de forma despectiva.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es el paciente más detestable que pueda haber. No habla, no se toma los medicamentos. Dios, es más fácil tratar con los pacientes mas trastornados que con él, al menos ellos llegan a hacerte caso, el es peor que un niño.- dijo lo ultimo rodando los ojos con una cara de frustración.

-Fujiwara ¿Qué no tienes rondas que hacer? – apareció una mujer detrás de ella, se veía un poco mayor pero me inspiraba más confianza que la chica con quien hablaba.

-Ya voy, Midoriko-dijo mientras tomaba de nuevo sus papeles y salió de ahí bufando.

-No le hagas caso, ella es una mentirosa compulsiva, deberían internarla aquí.

-No se preocupe, yo soy…

-Kagome Higurashi, ya lo sabía. El doctor Taisho me aviso que vendrías. Soy Midoriko Yoshida, es un gusto.- dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba mi mano para estrecharla. Luego la soltó y empezó a rebuscar entre los papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

-Ten- dijo extendiéndome un papel con el horario y los nombres de los medicamentes del paciente, había un historial a nombre de Inuyasha Anthony Taisho. Me gusto ese nombre, me pareció como el nombre que tendría un caballero o algo así. De repente note su ultimo apellido: "Taisho", como el doctor. La curiosidad me gano y tuve que preguntar.

-¿El joven es familiar del doctor?- le pregunte tímidamente, no quería parecer una entrometida

-Si, es su sobrino. –Dijo sin mirarme mientras rebuscaba entre unos papeles- bien, aquí tienes tus horarios. Y puedes tomar uno de los casilleros vacios para tus cosas, ten este uniforme- dijo extendiendo un paquete- y por tu bien no te juntes mucho con Fujiwara, ella es muy… comunicativa, por decir algo. Ve, acomoda tus cosas y cámbiate, te avisare cuando llegue el Dr. Taisho, ¿De acuerdo?- sonrió mientras yo solo asentí y ella se fue.

Camine un poco confusa por los pasillos hasta que di con los casilleros, al fondo de la habitación había uno sin dueño, pude acomodar mis pocas pertenencias, mi bolso con pocas cosas necesarias como mi celular, aunque no sabía para que nadie me llamaba, mi ipod, y mis documentos, un cambio de ropa por cualquier cosa.

Aproveche que no había nadie y pude cambiar mi ropa por el uniforme, no era feo, una falda blanca junto a una blusa celeste. Guarde mi ropa junto al resto de mis pertenencias.

Mientras cerraba el casillero escuche la puerta abrirse. Escuche dos voces.

-Así es, la nueva trabajara con el sobrino del doctor. Pobrecita, no sabe lo que le espera.- decía la enfermera que había encontré temprano.

-Si, tienes razón. Pobre mujer, debe ser una novata. ¿Crees que soporte una semana?- dijo la otra chica.

-Que va. No dura ni tres días. Ya verás- eso fue lo último que escuche antes que ellas salieran.

Esa platica me había preocupado, es más me espanto. De por sí, ya estaba nerviosa por ser mi primer trabajo y ahora esto. Era terriblemente preocupante.

Antes de salir, me vi en el espejo intentando parecer serena aunque realmente estuviera muerta del pánico.

Volví a la estación y ahí Midoriko me indico que el doctor me estaba esperando para hablar conmigo.

- Antes de que vallas ¿Puedo darte un consejo?- solo asentí, recibiría encantada cualquier consejo que ella me diese- Tenle paciencia, ha sufrido demasiado y no merece que las personas lo maltraten- dijo con sus ojos llenos de pena. Era todo lo contrario a lo que había percibido en las dos enfermeras que había escuchado antes y eso me confundió más.

Me dirigí a la oficina, aun un poco nerviosa. No sabía que esperar, después escuchar los rumores no sabía si creer en la palabra del doctor, o en esas mujeres que trabajaban ahí.

-Buenos días- me saludo cortésmente era un hombre amable, y muy guapo. La primera vez que lo vi pensé que mejor debía ser modelo – ¿Lista para conocer a tu nuevo paciente?

-Si.

-Solo debo darte unas indicaciones. Estas aquí únicamente para tratarlo a él, así que no te distraigas.-dijo viéndome seriamente, solo asentí ante su indicación- Su nombre, como supongo ya sabes, es Inuyasha. El no es peligroso, es un poco arisco, se encierra en su propio mundo, el puede llegar a ser como un niño. Debido a un acontecimiento trágico en su niñez, tiene cierto apego a un objeto en particular: una muñeca de porcelana- decía las palabras de manera triste, como si esa tragedia estuviera también ligada a él. Seguimos caminando por los pasillos del lugar, fue un recorrido muy largo, nos estábamos adentrando mucho en las instalaciones a cada paso que daba el lugar se volvía mas escalofriante para mi, era como una cárcel oscura; luego de caminar mucho y pasar por muchas habitaciones vacías nos detuvimos frente a una puerta, el saco un manojo de llaves y la abrió. Yo intentaba imaginarme como seria esa persona de quien me hablaba.

-De cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder te dirigirás directamente a mí o a Midoriko- yo solo asentí mientras entrabamos a la habitación.

De cierta manera era diferente a como yo me lo había imaginado, era lo contrario al resto del lugar. Había una cama muy bien arreglada, y en las paredes había repisas que estaba llenas de cuadernos. Había una mesa y en ella había una hermosa muñeca de porcelana adornando el lugar, todo parecía como la habitación que te gustaría tener en tu casa, espaciosa y de cierta manera inexplicable iluminada; reparaba mas en el lugar cuando de repente mi vista viajo directamente hacia una esquina de la habitación, sentado en una silla estaba el, era todo lo contrario a lo que había imaginado, era quizá el chico más guapo que hubiera visto, tenía un rostro muy hermoso, note que tenía unos hermoso ojos dorados, pero era un dorado apagado, como si se volvieran miel.

Vestía ropas normales, como si estuviese listo para salir. Mi vista volvió a su rostro. No sabía en porque repare tanto en detalles de su perfil, pero pude notar algo en sus facciones que me hacían sentir cierta pena por él, sus ojos no reflejaban nada ni alegría ni tristeza, estaban vacios y su mirada parecía cansada.

-¿Inuyasha?- hablo el doctor, el joven solo levanto la mirada pero él no se movió de su lugar, veía al doctor como estudiando su rostro.

-Inuyasha, ella es Kagome Higurashi, ahora estará encargada de ti, se amable con ella ¿Si?- le dijo el doctor poniendo su mano en el hombro de él, pero él no hizo nada, solo tenía su mirada puesta en mí, me sentí un poco nerviosa. Sus ojos me analizaban como deseando ver en mi alma, y sentí que quizás lo había logrado. Después de un momento volvió a dirigir su mirada al doctor con una expresión que no pude descifrar pero creo que el doctor Taisho lo hizo.

El doctor suspiro, y se giro hacia mí.

-Cuando tiene ánimos, le gusta dibujar. Ayúdalo en lo que puedas. Y por favor te lo suplico, no lo dejes mucho tiempo solo. Y…- su voz se corto- tenle paciencia.- repitió las palabras que me había dicho Midoriko.

Pude ver en sus ojos tristeza al decirme aquella petición. Suponía que para él su sobrino era alguien muy importante en su corazón.

-No se preocupe doctor, le aseguro que lo cuidare lo mejor que pueda.- dije intentando darle una sonrisa que lo reconfortara.

-Gracias-dijo devolviéndome una sincera sonrisa.

Cuando el salió de la habitación, vi la hoja con los horarios y me fije que era hora de que desayunara, ya que aparentemente alguien mas ya lo había arreglado. Me pregunte si había sido alguna de esas enfermeras chismosas, y luego pude darme cuenta que no podrían haber sido ellas, lo más seguro que hubiera sido Midoriko, ya que ella lo apreciaba, podía verlos en sus palabras para referirse a él.

-Hola- le dije acercándome a él.-Soy Kagome, pero si tu quieres puedes llamarme Kag- el no respondió nada, solo me veía fijo, como sorprendido.

-¿Te gustaría comer?- intente preguntándole dulcemente. No obtuve respuesta. Suspire.

-Ok, digamos que sí. Quédate tranquilo en un momento vuelvo, ¿sí?- le dije suavemente.

Salí de la habitación a buscar su desayuno, Midoriko me indico que debía ir a la cocina a pedirlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos me entregaron una charola con comida, nada apetitosa podría agregar, me daba mucha pena darle de comer eso. Y recordé que en mi bolso tenía un sándwich para mi almuerzo y un jugo. Eso sería mucho mejor que esto.

Corrí a los casilleros y lo saque. Cuando volvía a la habitación el ahora estaba sentado en la mesa, parecía susurrarle cosas a la muñeca en la mesa. Eso me espanto un poco. Pero decidí no hacer caso.

-Mira te traje algo de comer.

Nada, Sabia que él me entendía pero ni atisbo que quisiese contestarme. Suspire nuevamente, este día sería realmente largo.

Puse la charola en la mesa frente a él, y con cuidado descubrí el sándwich y abrí el jugo.

-Vamos cómelo, te aseguro que esta bueno– intente animarlo a que comiera pero nada.

- Por favor come-

Pero nada. Ya me estaba desesperando. _"Se paciente, se paciente" _me repetía.

El solo me veía expectante, como si esperaba algo.

-Vamos, come- pensé por un momento, el doctor me dijo que le gustaba dibujar- y después podemos intentar dibujar- dije intentando animarlo. Y en ese instante sus ojos se iluminaron un poco. Volví a poner un trozo de sándwich en sus labios y esta vez abrió su boca para morderlo, de ahí el tomo el resto del pan y se lo termino por su cuenta. Luego le extendí el jugo y él se lo tomo sin chistar. Sonreí, al menos había logrado que comiera sin mucho problema.

Salí de la habitación con la charola vacía y la puse en una mesita para que luego la llevaran, pase recogiendo las medicinas que se suponía debía tomar luego de que comiera.

Ese sería otro reto

* * *

_"un review al año no hace daño"_

FF me tiene de los nervios en serio desde hace mas de una semana estoy intentando publicar esta hermosa historia y siempre aparece el error type 2.

gracias por leer y espero muchísimos reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! **

**Primero la historia no me pertenece, es de T.G. Kira quien muy amablemente me permitio adaptar la historia para el fandom de inuyasha.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**..****.****..****.****..**

**PRIMER DIA DE INTENTOS Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

Cuando recogí los medicamentos, revise los nombres, tal vez no supiera mucho de farmacología pero reconocía los dos medicamentos que llevaba; era un anti psicótico y un antidepresivo, me estremecí de pensar que el chico que me esperaba en la habitación necesitaba ese tipo de drogas. Mientras tomaba un vaso y lo llenaba de agua pensaba en lo incomoda que me ponía la situación, la verdad me ponía de los pelos que no hablara, me desesperaba pero la verdad, sabía que no debía ser su culpa, por alguna razón de peso estaba en un lugar así y tomaba ese tipo de medicamentos.

Camine de regreso hacia su habitación cuando abrí la puerta lo encontré sentado frente a la mesa, tenía un cuaderno frente a él y por lo que vi estaba empezando a trazar líneas en el.

-Hey, empezaste sin mí- dije a modo de reproche, pero lo hice más para empezar una conversación con él.

El solo levanto la mirada del cuaderno, me vio por unos segundos y volvió a bajar la mirada. Estaba realmente exasperada por su actitud, pero intentaba pensar de manera racional.

Coloque el vaso con agua en la mesa y le extendí las pastillas

-Antes de que sigas, debes tomarte esto- para mi sorpresa agarro las pastillas y se las tomo de un solo trago sin la necesidad del agua y luego volvió a sumergirse en lo que hacía.

El estaba demasiado concentrado en sus dibujos así que yo empecé a curiosear el cuarto. No había mucho que ver, por las reglas del lugar no se permitían varias de las cosas que el tenia, pero supuse que gracias al Dr. Taisho el tenia cierto tipo de libertades. Lo que llenaba el cuarto eran los mucho cuadernos en los estantes, sentía curiosidad por ver que había en ellos pero no me atrevía, temía la reacción de Inuyasha. Aunque hasta ese momento el se veía realmente tranquilo no quería molestarle. El tiempo paso muy lentamente, el seguía ahí dibujando sin prestarme atención a mí, estaba muy segura que podía haber una explosión nuclear y el no se daría cuenta.

Así que deje que mi lado curioso ganara, tome el primer cuaderno que estaba en una de las repisas y empecé a hojearlo. Mi primera impresión: incomprensión. En ese cuaderno no había más que garabatos. Páginas enteras manchadas, volviéndolas oscuras con pequeños espacios blancos. Ese cuaderno estaba completamente lleno de garabatos, no le encontré ningún sentido, así que lo volví a poner en su lugar. Luego tome el siguiente cuaderno de la repisa. Segunda impresión: asombro. En el habían bocetos, dibujos incompletos de un rostro. No sabía identificar que era, solo podía ver la siluetas de la nariz y los ojos. El cuaderno estaba a la mitad, el resto estaba en blanco.

Y así fue revisando los cuadernos, uno por uno, y para mi sorpresa en todos había dibujos de la hermosa muñeca de porcelana que estaba en la mesa. No había dibujos de otra cosa que no fuese ella.

-Es Izayoi- la voz me saco de mis pensamientos. Y en ese momento me di cuenta que el que me hablaba era Inuyasha. Su voz parecía muy segura era fuerte pero al mismo tiempo era un sonido hermoso, lo que había dicho no lo entendí.

-¿Perdón, que dijiste?- pregunte esperando que el siguiera hablándome.

-La de los dibujos. Es Izayoi- contesto sin mirarme. Aun concentrado en lo que estaba dibujando.

La comprensión me golpeo. El nombre de la muñeca era Izayoi.

-Son unos dibujos muy hermosos ¿Quién te enseño a dibujar?- seguí la conversación lo mejor que pude, quería que se diera cuenta que podía hablar conmigo, si estaba ahí era para ayudarlo y para hacerle algo de compañía. El suspiro pesadamente antes de contestarme.

-Izayoi me enseño- su respuesta me dejo fría. ¿Él pensaba que la muñeca le había enseñado a dibujar? ¡Oh!, Dios mío ayúdame, pensé en ese momento, estaba realmente asustada, pero no debía dejar que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de mi estado.

-¿No me dirás que estoy loco?- preguntó con desdén aun sin levantar la mirada de su cuaderno.

Trague saliva intentando controlarme para que mi voz sonara tranquila.

-No, ¿Debería?- intenté sonar segura de lo que decía.

El se dio vuelta hacia mí bruscamente, viéndome con sorpresa en sus ojos pero así como se volteo volvió a su posición original para seguir dibujando.

-Bueno, al menos dos personas no creen que estoy tan mal- dijo más para el que para mí. Luego de eso el volvió a sumergirse en su mutismo, pero al menos habíamos hecho un avance, habíamos hablado un poco. Esperaba que con un poco más de tiempo pudiera sostener una conversación un poco más…. normal, por decir algo.

Paso como una hora en la hubo completo silencio en la habitación, no escuchaba nada más que la respiración de ambos y de vez en cuando Inuyasha ponía el lápiz en la mesa o hacia otro movimiento. Todo ese tiempo me la pase preguntándome qué tipo de desorden psiquiátrico tendría Inuyasha, no era esquizofrenia ni ningún tipo de demencia de la que tuviera conocimiento, tampoco era como que supiera mucho de psiquiatría, suspire, tal vez si leyera su historia clínica pudiera darme una idea, estuve a punto de buscarlo cuando escuche el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, cuando fije mi vista ahí pude ver al doctor Taisho entrar.

-Buenas tardes- me saludo cortésmente.

-Buenas tardes- le contesté.

-Solo venia a ver como les iba- dijo mientras veía a Inuyasha, quien una vez más no le había dado importancia a la presencia del doctor.

-Muy bien, Inuyasha es muy tranquilo.

-Me alegro mucho que estén bien, creo que es hora que salgas a almorzar algo.

-Pero…- titubee, no estaba segura de dejar a Inuyasha solo.

-No te preocupes, me quedare yo un rato- me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. No me equivocaba con él, quería mucho a su sobrino.

Salí de la habitación y recorrí los pasillos hasta llegar de nuevo al ala principal, que a diferencia de la mañana, estaba muy concurrida. Veía doctores de un lado para otro, y enfermeras rondando los pasillos.

-Ahí estas- escuche una voz conocida.- Pensé que nunca saldrías- era la enfermera que conocí esta mañana, Kikyou.

-Hola- la salude cordialmente a pesar del comentario que había hecho a espaldas mías.

- ¿Vas a almorzar?

- Si, supongo.

-¿supones?- me contesto de manera irónica.

- Sí, bueno, no tengo que almorzar- dije recordando que le había dado mis alimentos a Inuyasha.

-Ven, te daré del mío- me jalo hacia una parte del hospital donde había muchas mesas -¿y qué tal te ha ido?

-Bien, el señor Taisho es muy tranquilo- intenté hablarle de la manera más profesional posible.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con incredulidad en su voz-¿no te ha asustado ni nada?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, yo estuve con él un tiempo y… es un poco tétrico. Y esa muñeca….- se estremeció ante el recuerdo- es espantosa.

-No lo creo. Es muy linda- le dije sonriendo.

-¿Estás loca o qué?

-No que yo sepa- le conteste divertida. Pude ver en su rostro la contradicción que sentía al no tener las respuestas que esperaba de mí. Ella no siguió interrogándome, solo se dedico a comer, me había dado una parte de su almuerzo, debía recordar un día de estos traerle algo a ella, si no quería ser conocida como la quita almuerzos, teniendo en cuenta lo "comunicativa" que era ella. Cuando termino dijo que debía irse, que debía estar pendiente del pabellón de mujeres y se fue.

Yo también debía regresar. Mientras caminaba por partes del hospital que no conocía, pude ver la mirada inquisitiva de varias enfermeras incluso algunos doctores. Solo me preguntaba el porqué.

Cuando por fin llegue a la habitación de Inuyasha, pude escucharlo hablar con Miroku.

-Ella no piensa que estoy tan loco- escuche la voz de Inuyasha.-Intenta ser amable y buena conmigo.

-¿Y eso te alegra?

-Mucho, creo que es la primera enfermera que no me mira con desprecio o temor- mi corazón se estrujo ante sus palabras. Eso le dio sentido a las palabras de Midoriko: "_Ha sufrido demasiado y no merece que las personas lo maltraten". _Me quede ahí parada frente a la puerta.

No escuche lo que Miroku le contesto. Estaba muy enfrascada en mis propios pensamientos, el solo quería que no le temieran, que no lo repudiaran. Era triste pensar que yo era la primera que él sentía que no lo veía así, una punzada de culpabilidad me golpeo: yo si le temía.

El golpe que me dio la puerta al abrirse me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¡Discúlpame!- dijo el doctor Taisho cuando me vio tirada en el suelo- No me imagine que estarías parada frente a la puerta- rio mientras tomaba mi mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-No se preocupe, fue mi culpa- dije completamente apenada. Cuando subí la mirada pude ver sus ojos azules chispeantes de felicidad.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que entres con Inuyasha- me limité a asentir y a seguirlo.

Una vez en su oficina, me ofreció asiento.

-Las horas de almuerzo las tomo para ir a hablar con él. Es parte de su terapia- dijo mientras él se sentaba.

-No le gusta hablar mucho conmigo, pero felizmente hoy hablo más de lo normal. Me contó que has sido muy amable con el- dijo con una sonrisa.

-He hecho lo posible de que este cómodo- era la verdad, estaba ahí para asegurar su bienestar.

-Y realmente me alegro de eso ¿Has leído su historia clínica?

-No- estaba muy apenada, debía ser lo primero que debía haber revisado.

-Inuyasha fue diagnosticado como un disociador de la realidad. El ha llegado un punto que la realidad y las cosas de su mente se han mezclado a tal grado que no sabe cuál es cual. Y en su caso vive más en su realidad- se tomó el tiempo de explicarme bien su condición.

-¿Sabes quién es Izayoi?

-¿La muñeca?- pregunte dudosa.

-Para él, ella es Izayoi, pero no.- Le dio vuelta a un portarretrato doble. En un lado había una foto de él, un poco más joven junto a una hermosa mujer de cabello color caramelo y mirada soñadora ella cargaba a un bebe. Al otro lado había una hermosa dama; si, dama, no había otra palabra para describir la elegancia de la joven mujer que yo veía, era realmente hermosa de cabello azabache y ojos azules, ella sostenía en sus piernas a un niño de hermosos ojos dorados y cabello negro.

-Ella es mi querida Izayoi- dijo señalando a la mujer y al niño- Mi amada hermana menor y la madre de Inuyasha.

-Es muy hermosa- dije lo único que se me vino a la mente, pero me quede viendo al pequeño Inuyasha, tenía una gran sonrisa y sus ojitos dorados rebosaban de alegría. Calcule que en la foto tenía unos tres o cuatro años, pero pude reconocer las facciones del joven que yo conocía escondidas en ese pequeño niño.

-Creo que ahora podrías entender un poco acerca del cariño de Inuyasha por esa muñeca. No le temas, le costara mucho poder tener una relación sociable contigo pero te aseguro que lo intentara.

-No se preocupe doctor, le aseguro que hare todo lo posible porque Inuyasha esté bien.

-Eso es todo lo que pido.

Cuando Salí de la oficina, tenía más dudas que respuestas.

Ahora entendí un poco, si. Inuyasha de alguna manera retorcida asociaba a la muñeca con su madre. Pero eso no me explicaba el porqué, porque estaba recluido aquí. Tenía muchas dudas, pero no tuve el valor de preguntarle a Miroku. Pero estaba muy segura que era algo realmente malo, porque al referirse a "su querida Izayoi" lo hizo con nostalgia y dolor en su voz. Era como si no quisiese hablar de ella pero debía hacerlo.

Una parte de mi se sintió feliz, por cómo me hablo sabia que a nadie más le había contado las razones de Inuyasha para estar así, había confiado en mí y no desperdiciaría esa confianza.

Camine de regreso a la habitación de Inuyasha, cuando entre el estaba sentado en la cama con el cuaderno en sus manos.

Me vio entrar y se puso de pie. Me dio el cuaderno y se volvió a sentar.

Pude ver lo que había dibujado, una vez mas era Izayoi, la muñeca. Era un dibujo realmente exquisito, digno de estar en un museo. Inuyasha tenía talento. Era muy realista, muy delicado y cuidadoso en cada uno de los trazos.

-Izayoi te quedo muy hermosa- elogie su trabajo. Espere a que reaccionara de algún modo, pero no hizo nada.

Doble el cuaderno y lo puse en el estante que le correspondía.

-Gracias- susurró, giré para verlo. Miraba el suelo, pero estaba segura que lo había escuchado.

-No hay de que- le conteste, mientras buscaba nuevamente los horarios que me habían proporcionado.

Comió su almuerzo con mucha dificultad, sabía que no le gustaría esa horrible comida. Pero para el día siguiente le traería algo mejor.

La tarde paso lenta pero sin ningún problema. Inuyasha se la paso en silencio, cosa que de momento no me incomodo.

Cuando se hizo de noche, note que Inuyasha se revolvía en la cama.

Era casi la hora de irme. Debía estar hasta las ocho de la noche, pero antes de irme debía darle un último medicamento. Un somnífero. No entendía él para que de darle eso, pero yo no podía discutir con las ordenes que tenía el doctor para con él.

Cuando estaba de regreso en la habitación Inuyasha se había cambiado de ropa, a una especie de pijama. Inuyasha no necesitaba de mí, era una persona independiente, normal, quizás hasta podría vivir fuera de este lugar por su cuenta.

Le di la medicina y una vez se la tomo de un solo trago. Se recostó en la cama, supuse que esperando a que el somnífero hiciese efecto.

Me acerque a la cama para despedirme de él.

-Inuyasha, ha sido un gusto estar contigo hoy- le dije en un susurro.

-A mí también me ha gustado que estés aquí- dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Sonreí ante su respuesta. Salí de la habitación, poniéndole llave como me había indicado el doctor.

Al salir le entregue las llaves a Midoriko, quien me esperaba.

Cuando por fin estuve en la calle, suspire cansadamente. Solo era mi primer día de trabajo y ya me había encariñado con él, lo que pude entender de su condición me hizo sentir cierta ternura hacia él, cierta necesidad de protegerlo. De alguna manera yo quería que el estuviese bien, que se sintiese feliz. Y eso era lo que haría el tiempo que se me permitiera trabajar con él.

Tome un taxi para llegar a mi departamento.

Cuando entre, revise los mensajes de la contestadora. Solo había uno, de mi madre. Quería saber cómo me había ido en mi primer día.

Me hubiese gustado marcarle pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Lo haría después.

Cambie mi ropa para poder acostarme a descansar. Pero recordé el historial de Inuyasha. Lo había traído conmigo, lo busque en mi bolsa.

Era algo pesado, era muy grueso.

Empecé a leerlo con curiosidad. Lo primero eran datos generales, su nombre y su edad, Inuyasha tenía 22 años, era mayor que yo por un año.

Cuando leí a la edad que lo habían internado, me sentía muy mal por él. Había sido internado a la edad de doce años, por un tal doctor Naraku Tanaka.

Seguí leyendo hasta la parte de diagnostico, en resumidas cuentas era lo que Miroku me había dicho, Disociación de la Realidad. Hubo algo que me llamo la atención: Represión de recuerdos, "Ha reprimido recuerdos, la falta de ellos lo confunden y lo compensa utilizando a la muñeca como escape, se cree que inconscientemente se está protegiendo de esos recuerdos traumáticos, pero de igual manera lo afectan a nivel subconsciente originándole pesadillas muy vividas". Releí ese párrafo, pero no pude entenderlo muy bien.

El resto era más que nada avances o en el caso la falta de estos en las terapias, al menos hasta cinco años atrás, cuando el nombre de su doctor cambio por el de Miroku Taisho.

Pero no decía nada de lo que le había pasado. En ese momento me reprendí, sabía que no debía impórtame las razones, solo debía cuidarlo.

Cerré el expediente y lo tire sobre la cómoda, cuando hice eso una foto se salió de en medio de las paginas y cayó al suelo.

Me levante a recogerla, y cuando la vi una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Era una foto de Inuyasha, reciente. Sus ojos no eran los mismos que de niño, no había ni pisca de alegría en ellos. Pero yo intentaría cambiar eso. Intentaría hacerlo sonreír.

**..****.****..****.****..**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

_**"recuerden que un review al año no hace daño"**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Primero la historia no me pertenece, es de T.G. Kira quien muy amablemente me permitio adaptar la historia para el fandom de inuyasha.

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**RUTINAS, CAMBIOS Y ÁNGELES**

Con dificultad abrí los ojos ante el sonido escandaloso de mi despertador. Aun adormilada busque a tientas el aparato antes que mis vecinos se despertasen por mi alboroto, cuando por fin lo encontré en el buro junto a mi cama lo apague y volví a tirarme en la cama. No sentía ánimos de levantarme y estaba haciendo un frio espantoso, solo deseaba enrollarme en mis sabanas y dormir hasta que ya no tuviese ganas. Pero una vez más la realidad me cayó encima, recordando que ahora era una mujer trabajadora, tenia responsabilidades y no podía darme el lujo de quedarme en la cama y dormir hasta deshoras.

Me levante y busque las cosas necesarias para empezar mi día.

Me di un baño rápido sino moriría de hipotermia. Cuando salí del baño me seque y me puse mi uniforme, prepare el desayuno y algo para almorzar. Me arregle el cabello, luego busque mis cosas para meterlas a mi maletín. Me di cuenta que algo me faltaba, no sabía qué. Regrese a mi habitación, rebuscando en todas partes para intentar encontrar lo que no sabía que me faltaba. Cuando fije mi vista en mi mesita de noche me di cuenta que era. El historial médico, me golpee en la frente reprendiéndome por ser tan descuidada, tome el pesado folder para meterlo a mi maletín cuando note que la foto se encontraba debajo de él, sonreí al ver su imagen, no sabía porque solo su rostro me llenaba de ternura, tuve la tentación de dejar la fotografía en su lugar. ¿No se darían cuenta que faltaba, verdad? volví a golpearme la frente ante mis ilógicos pensamientos, ¿para qué me la quedaría yo? tome la fotografía y la metí entre los papeles. Guarde el folder con cuidado en mi maletín y Salí de la habitación. Tome la comida que había preparado para el almuerzo y la guarde en mi maletín. Mire el reloj por casualidad, dándome cuenta que ya era un poco tarde. Me fije si no había dejado algo mal puesto antes de salir, me cerciore de que no olvidaba las llaves antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, una chica iba subiendo las escaleras corriendo. Me dio un suave "Buenos días", pero no me dio tiempo de contestarle. Me fije que era la chica que vivía en el departamento junto al mío, me di cuenta que no sabía su nombre, así que en alguna ocasión debía irme a presentar, quien sabe que como vecinas en algún momento necesitemos de la otra. Hice la nota mental de ese detalle antes de salir del edificio.

Me tomo veinte minutos llegar al hospital, justo a mi hora de llegada.

Pase saludando a Midoriko, luego lleve mis cosas al casillero. Ya sabía lo que debía hacer, así que saque el desayuno que le había traído y de un solo pase por sus medicamentos. Empecé el recorrido a la habitación de Inuyasha, me di cuenta que con un solo día ya me sabía bien el camino. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha tome un fuerte respiro antes de abrirla, cuando entre Inuyasha estaba recostado en su cama, estaba cambiado pero no se levantaba de la cama.

-Buenos días- salude, el se sentó en la cama para verme fijamente por un momento.

-Hola- me saludo dándome una pequeña sonrisa, o al menos yo quise creer que era una sonrisa. Fue algo tan tenue y tan rápido que no podía asegurarlo.

-Mira te traje desayuno. Son panqueques, los hice yo. Espero que te gusten.- dije poniendo el plato en la mesa, el me veía extrañado.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la mesa. Veía el plato y luego a mí.

-¿no te gustan?- pregunte, tal vez había errado trayéndole eso.

-No es eso, es solo que… No entiendo porque te tomas molestias conmigo.

-¿molestias?- dije confundida

-Trayéndome comida. Por si no sabes aquí hacen comida para los internos.- dijo viéndome como si la que necesitase ser internada fuera yo-

-¿Me vas a decir que te gusta la comida que dan aquí?- pregunte incrédula.

-No, claro que no. Pero esto está fuera de tus responsabilidades- me quede un poco sorprendida con su argumento, no pensé que él pudiera razonar conmigo de esa manera.

-¿Sabes? el hecho que este aquí no me hace retrasado, si es lo que piensas.- me avergoncé por lo que dijo, y claro el tenía razón.

-Yo….-

-No te preocupes.- me corto mientras se sentaba en la mesa.- Y sí, me gustan los panqueques, aunque no los comía hacía mucho tiempo-

-Me alegra que te gusten.- dije mientras sonreía, el me miro durante un momento pero luego se dedico a comer.

Termino el desayuno, él sabía lo que seguía. Se tomo los medicamentos rápido y luego empezó a dibujar sin decirme nada. La mañana pasó igual que el día anterior, en completo mutismo, así que adelantándome a eso traje un libro para intentar entretenerme un rato, era uno de mis favoritos: Romeo y Julieta. Cuando me di cuenta ya era mediodía, pronto el doctor Taisho vendría y yo tendría que salir nuevamente a la realidad.

Recogí las cosas que tenia, lista para salir.

-¿Ansiosa por salir de aquí?- pregunto Inuyasha, sin mirarme. Pude percatarme la nota de tristeza en su voz.

-No, pero pronto vendrá el doctor Taisho así que debo estar preparada para salir. La verdad es que me agrada estar aquí.- dije, intentando hacerlo sentir bien.

-Si, claro- lo oí decir con sarcasmo pero no le hice caso.

Cuando Miroku entro, me saludo, habla un minuto con el de cómo había estado el día y luego Salí de ahí.

No sabía exactamente qué hacer, no esperaba encontrarme con Kikyou otra vez. Camine por los pasillos pensando en las palabras que me había dicho.

A pesar de que yo intentaba entablar un poco de cordialidad él se encerraba en sí mismo. Bufe.

-Qué difícil es esto- murmure mientras caminaba distraídamente.

Busque en mi casillero y saque mi iPod, me quede sentada en ese salón, no tenia nadie con quien hablar y la verdad en ese momento no quería. Escuche mi música como por una hora, el tiempo no pasaba para mí cuando escuchaba música, así que cuando me fije en la hora corrí para llegar a la habitación de Inuyasha.

Entre y me di cuenta que el doctor ya se había ido.

-Perdóname, no me di cuenta de la hora- le dije a Inuyasha.

-No te preocupes.- dijo el sin inmutarse. Le serví su almuerzo y comió si hablarme. El resto de la tarde paso igual. Nadie dijo nada más allá de lo necesario. Sin darme cuenta llego la hora de irme, le di los sedantes y me despedí de él.

Llegue a casa me cambie de ropa y me tire en mi cama, ese día había sido de alguna manera mas difícil que el día anterior. Rápidamente caí dormida.

Los días pasaron convirtiéndose en semanas, y las semanas en meses. Sin darme cuenta ya llevaba trabajando en el hospital tres meses, y la verdad nada había mejorado.

Todos los días eran la misma rutina. Como la del segundo día, había pequeñas diferencias como que Inuyasha a veces me hablaba mas, o las horas de almuerzo las pasabas con alguna enfermera como Kikyou, que gracias a ella conocía a todos los que trabajaban en el hospital, o su amiga Kosho y a veces hasta Midoriko comía conmigo. Pero el trato con Inuyasha se había estancado simples saludos de cortesía o pequeñas pláticas de cosas monótonas. Aunque con esas simples platicas había aprendido pequeñas cosas de Inuyasha, como que le gustaba mucho la pasta, así que procuraba preparársela seguido o que prefería chocolate en los panqueques en vez de miel también me había dado cuenta de que le gustaba mucho el color azul, decía que deseaba colorear sus dibujos y que le encantaría el azul para los vestidos de Izayoi, cuando pude le compre unos lápices de colores esperando que se sintiera feliz con ellos, pero solo me dio las gracias y volvió a su mundo de dibujos; supuse que le habían agradado porque de dedico a pintar sus hermoso retratos de Izayoi. Izayoi se había vuelto parte de mi vida diaria, no me espantaba cuando él hablaba de ella, me imaginaba que las cosas que decía eran en referencia a su madre, yo deseaba que así fuera. Una ocasión el menciono que Izayoi le cantaba en las noches pero que ya no lo hacía, y yo pensé que tal vez era alusión a algún hermoso recuerdo que tuviese con su madre.

Otra cosa que se había sumado a mi rutina eran las llamadas de mi madre. Casi cada noche ella me llamaba para saber cómo estaba, y claro yo aprovechaba para saber de ellos. Aunque hace algunos días le noto triste, distante; me preocupa. Y me preocupa aun mas era que cada vez que pedía hablar con papá ella decía que estaba dormido o algo así. Las primeras veces lo pase pero después me asuste, algo malo debía estar pasando y mi madre no quería decirme.

Una noche ella me dijo lo que más temía.

-Cariño, tu padre está muy mal- sollozaba a través del teléfono.- En estos momentos está en el hospital, le han diagnosticado un caso muy grave de Tuberculosis y no tengo el dinero para el tratamiento. Hija, sé que no debería pedirte ayuda para eso, pero no se a quien más acudir.-dijo soltándose a llorar

-Mami, no llores. Hare lo posible de mandarte dinero pronto, ¿si? ya verás que papa se pondrá bien. Dale un beso de mi parte. Adiós.- Colgué el teléfono antes de empezar a llorar.

Pensar en mi papá enfermo me destrozo el corazón, imaginar al fuerte Myoga Higurashi, a mi héroe, a mi padre, en una cama de hospital me hizo sentir impotente. Necesitaba conseguir el dinero y pronto, pero ¿como lo haría? esa pregunta no me dejo pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Llore por la desesperación y la angustia toda la noche, no me di cuenta cuando los rayos del sol se empezaron a colar por mi ventana. Solo me levante por inercia y empecé a preparar todo para ese día, aun sin dejar de pensar en mi padre.

Llegue al hospital y nadie padeció percatarse de mis ojeras y mis ojos rojos. No era como si yo desease compasión o algo así, pero en momentos como estos se necesitan una palabra de aliento, una mano amiga, un hombro en el que llorar y yo no lo tenía.

Cruce los pasillos en modo automático hasta llegar a la habitación de Inuyasha. Entre como todos los días, con una sonrisa en los labios y en mis manos un plato con su desayuno, aunque esta vez mi sonrisa no era sincera, y no era porque Inuyasha no se la mereciera, era porque no sentía alegría ese día y mis ojos no podrías proyectar algo inexistente en mí.

-Buenos días- dije casi como un murmullo.

-Buenos días- me saludo él, como ya era hábito el estaba vestido como si estuviese a punto de salir.

-Bueno, hora del desayuno. Hoy traje huevos revueltos- dije intentando sonar animada, pero claro no resulto.

El como de costumbre no dijo nada, solo se sentó en la mesa dispuesto a desayunar. Yo me senté en su cama a esperar a que terminara. Mi mente volvió a mi preocupación: mi papá. No sabía qué hacer, mi sueldo no sería suficiente, tal vez debería buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo en otro lado, pensaba. No me di cuenta que Inuyasha se sentó junto a mí, hasta que sentí la cama hundirse por su peso.

-¿Por qué lloras?- me pregunto con suave voz. Me sorprendí por su pregunta, ¿lloraba?

Subí mi mano a mis mejillas y me di cuenta que silenciosas lagrimas bajaban por ella. Rápidamente pase mi mano intentando borrarlas.

-No estoy llorando. No te preocupes, ¿si?- dije intentando zanjar el tema. El se me quedo viendo un momento. Pensé que se levantaría y me dejaría sola pero sus acciones me sorprendieron. Paso su mano delicadamente por debajo de mis ojos, luego la guio por mis mejillas manchadas por las lagrimas y las limpio cuidadosamente con el dorso de su mano.

-Estás triste. Tú nunca estás triste. Algo te pasa, y está bien que no me lo digas. Pero no me gusta verte llorar.- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Un sentimiento extraño se formo en mi pecho frente a su muestra de ¿cariño? ¿Podría decir que era una muestra de cariño luego de haber sido como una desconocida para el por mucho tiempo? Lo mire a los ojos, descubriendo que en ellos se formaban lágrimas.

-Cariño, ¿por qué lloras tú?

-Ya te dije, no me gusta verte llorar. Por favor no lo hagas- sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera aceleradamente.

-Ok, no llorare pero tu tampoco lo hagas.- le dije intentando que mi llanto se detuviese, pero en mi cabeza ya habían demasiadas cosas que no haría que me detuviese.

Primero, la preocupación por mis padres, la aflicción por conseguir el dinero para su tratamiento que era lo que me consumía. Y ahora, la ternura de las palabras de Inuyasha había formado un nudo en mi garganta que solo se liberaría después de dejar salir las lágrimas.

Sin quererlo empecé a llorar más fuerte y esta vez los sollozos salieron de mi garganta fuertemente. Inuyasha me miraba con cara de preocupación, no sabiendo que hacer. Yo solo me tape mi rostro con las manos, deseando así retener el llanto que me embargaba. De repente sentí unos brazos rodeándome, y un tierno calor que me llenaba, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme en los brazos de Inuyasha, me sostuvo durante mucho tiempo hasta que mi llanto se apago. Por fin el se separo de mi, volvió a pasar sus manos por mi rostro y por si ese día no me había sorprendido lo suficiente lo siguiente que hizo me dejo sin habla, se acerco a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Ya no llores más. Eres muy linda para hacerlo- susurro y se levanto de la cama. Yo me quede ahí como estatua.

Definitivamente ese era un cambio en su actitud.

Como si nada hubiese pasado se sentó y dibujo como siempre. Más rápido de lo que creí paso el tiempo, y era momento de que saliera de ahí. Ese día no tenia apetito, solo quería estar sola. Me encerré en la sala de los casilleros para que nadie me viese así.

Cuando la hora reglamentaria paso, yo empecé mi camino de regreso.

-Kagome, me gustaría hablar contigo antes- dijo el doctor Taisho cuando nos topamos en uno de los pasillos.

Me dirigí a su oficina. Una vez dentro el tomo asiento y me pidió que me sentara.

-¿te sucede algo? ¿Estás enferma?-

-No me pasa nada doctor- dije evadiendo su mirada

-Inuyasha me dijo que estabas llorando. El está muy preocupado por ti y me insistió en que hablara contigo y que te ayudara.

-¿El… le dijo eso?- pregunte incrédula

-Aunque no lo creas el te aprecia demasiado. Es algo raro en el- dijo lo ultimo como meditándolo.- ¿Me dirás que pasa?-

-Problemas familiares- me limite a contestarle.

-¿Podría ayudarte en algo?-

-Me da mucha pena decirlo, pero me gustaría que me adelantara algo de mi sueldo- susurre bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el preocupado

-Mi papa está muy enfermo y mi madre me pidió ayuda pero no tengo el dinero necesario para su tratamiento. Por favor Dr. Taisho, no se lo pediría si no fuera necesario.

-Yo lo sé, Kag. Puedo decirte así, ¿verdad?

-¿Co… como lo sabe?

-Inuyasha solo se refiere a ti como Kag. – Dijo sonriendo- ¿en qué hospital esta tu padre?

-En el hospital general de Kyoto. ¿Por qué?- pregunte confundida

-No te preocupes más. Tu padre tendrá la mejor atención en ese lugar.- dijo mientras anotaba algunas cosas.

-Pero… ¿qué va hacer?

-Llamare a algunos colegas de ahí. Y yo pagare los gastos.

-No puedo permitir eso. Yo podría pagarlo, solo deme un adelanto de mi salario, le prometo que no se lo volveré a pedir.-

-ya te dije que no te preocupes. Te lo descontare de a poco de tus salarios. ¿Así está bien?- dijo sonriendo ante mi testarudez

-Se lo agradezco. No sabe cuánto.- dije al borde de las lagrimas, pero esta vez de alegría.

-No llores de nuevo- dijo riendo- Ya puedes retirarte.

Cuando Salí de su oficina sentí como si había quitado un peso de mí. Papá se pondría bien y se lo debía al doctor Taisho y al ángel que me esperaba.

Cuando volvía a su habitación, el me esperaba. Estaba atento a la puerta y en cuanto me vio cruzarla bajo la cabeza como escondiéndose de mí.

Entre sin decir nada, pero en cuanto estuve a espaldas de él musite un suave "gracias".

-Cualquier cosa por verte sonreír- dijo él en contestación, aunque no estaba muy segura si de verdad lo había dicho o yo lo había imaginado.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por leer la historia y espero que entiendan que es una adaptacion y no me cansare de repetirlo.**

**Mas adelante se darán cuenta de que es lo que le pasa a inuyasha, es algo triste pero no hay de otra.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a : Inujocelyn, LuChyAh, kaguya no tsuki, por ser las primeras en comentar sinceramente se los agradezco, y es que con el problema que tiene desde haces unos días ff es casi imposible subir nuevas historias. **

**Espero sigan pendientes y cuidense.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola!_**

**_la historia no me pertenece, es de T.G. Kira quien muy amablemente me permitio adaptar la historia para el fandom de inuyasha._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**MI MUÑECA ESTA LLORANDO **_(inuyasha POV)_

Silencio, era todo lo que me rodeaba. Desde el momento que la oscuridad abandonaba mi cabeza todo se volvía silencio. Desde que recordaba, y no era como que mi memoria fue muy buena, siempre había silencio y soledad a mí alrededor. Mi única compañía era Izayoi, en los momentos más tristes y difíciles que podía recordar ella estaba ahí, no entendía como las demás personas no veían en ella lo que yo. Todas las personas que se acercaban a mi me tildaban de loco o algo así, bueno por algo estaba aquí ¿o no? Aunque realmente no me molestaba estar aquí, ahora no. Porque ella venia todos los días a estar conmigo. No era como si estuviese aquí por su voluntad, pero ella no había sido como las demás chicas que venían a "cuidarme". Yo no necesitaba ser monitoreado todos los días, la mujer bonita de cabellos caramelo me había enseñado a no depender de las enfermeras. Pero con Kagome, Kag como ella me había dicho que la llamara, las cosas eran diferentes. Ella se preocupaba por mí más allá de su responsabilidad o su deber. El recuerdo de ese primer día estaba muy claro en mi cabeza, quizás es lo más claro que tenia ahí. Ella sonreía y solo era amable conmigo, no entendía muy bien su actitud, no era normal; nadie era amable conmigo, solo Miroku y Midoriko.

Pensé que al día siguiente ella se mostraría igual de cruel e hiriente como las demás enfermeras, pero no lo hizo. Mantenía su sonrisa y esa chispa en sus ojos que me hacían querer confiar en ella.

"_No lo hagas. Te dañara igual que las demás"-_ Izayoi me había dicho eso, no podía desconfiar de ella, ella me cuidaba. Izayoi rara vez me hablaba pero cuando lo hacía era para cuidar de mí y yo debía hacer lo que ella dijera.

Así ella venia todos los días y me traía desayuno hecho por ella. Se lo agradecía mucho, su comida era deliciosa, pero quizás lo mejor de todo era su compañía que aunque a veces se volvía silente, yo sentía su presencia, sabía que estaba ahí. Cuando Miroku venia y ella se iba era extraño, porque no quería que se fuera. Cuando ella volvía a entrar por esa puerta era todo tan diferente para mí.

Al finalizar el día, ella siempre me daba palabras amables antes de caer en la oscuridad. Anhelaba poder verla en mis tinieblas, tal vez así todo fuera mejor, pero jamás podía, ella jamás aparecería ahí, ¿Cómo podría?

Pero había la esperanza que cuando las penumbras se fueran ella estaría ahí, aunque fuese solo para verla de lejos.

Pero esta mañana sus ojos no eran los mismos, su sonrisa no estaba, se veía cansada y sus ojos café están rojos. No sabía el porqué.

Como siempre ella me saludo a mí y yo hice lo mismo.

Me llamo para que desayunara, intentando que sus labios se levantaran como una sonrisa pero solo hizo que su rostro se viera mal.

-Bueno, hora del desayuno. Hoy traje huevos revueltos- dijo y yo hice lo que me indico.

La rutina era que ella se quedaba ahí viendo que terminara de comer, pera esta vez ella se sentó en mi cama.

Por un momento hubo el típico silencio pero de pronto escuche un sollozo me gire para encontrar que ella lloraba. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla y su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Sin hacer ruido me levante para irme a sentar a su lado.

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-No estoy llorando. No te preocupes, ¿sí?- ¿Qué no lloraba? Claro que lo hacía. Su rostro estaba muy triste y no supe porque yo también me sentí así. Eran las lágrimas las que afeaban su rostro, ella era muy bonita como para estar así, además ella jamás estaba triste, siempre me sonreía y hoy no lo hacía, me encantaba su sonrisa. No sé porque pero pase mi manos por debajo de sus ojos y luego por sus mejillas quitando con delicadeza los rastros que las lagrimas habían dejado, su piel era suave y delicada, ella era hermosa y buena, ella no debía llorar, no debía sufrir.

-Estás triste. Tú nunca estás triste. Algo te pasa, y está bien que no me lo digas. Pero no me gusta verte llorar.- dije, sabiendo que ella no me contaría nada.

"_Tú no puedes hacer nada por ella. Jamás puedes hacer nada por las personas que te importan."- _Las palabras que resanaban en mi mente me dolieron porque eran la verdad. Yo jamás podía hacer nada.

-Cariño, ¿por qué lloras tu?- me pregunto con dulzura sacandome de mi laguna mental.

-Ya te dije, no me gusta verte llorar. Por favor no lo hagas- le rogué ya no quería verla así.

-Ok, no llorare pero tu tampoco lo hagas.- dijo poniendo su delicada mano en las esquinas de mis ojos limpiando las lagrimas que se formaron. Pero ella en vez de calmarse lloro más y más fuerte.

"_Lo ves, por más que quieras no puedes ayudarla"- _Izayoi quería que la dejara pero yo no quería hacerlo. Ella subió sus manos a su rostro como si intentara detener el llanto y lo único que atine a hacer fue acercarla a mí, abrazarla, tratar de calmarla; pero quizás fue al revés. Su calor, su olor, su ternura, todo lo que ella era me invadieron. Ella era buena, ella era dulce, ella era amable, ella era hermosa, ella era delicada, su corazón era delicado mucho más que una muñeca de porcelana. Ella era muchas cosas y no se merecía estar sufriendo así. Cuando por fin se calmo me separe de ella antes que ella me alejara limpie sus mejillas una vez más sintiendo la tibieza de sus mejillas recorrer mis palmas llenando mi estomago de una sensación de cosquillas, vi sus ojos por un momento perdiéndome en su hermosura y calidez, me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la frente. Era un gesto que alguna vez alguien uso para calmarme después de llorar mucho pero no recordaba quien, solo sabía que funcionaba.

-Ya no llores más. Eres muy linda para hacerlo- le susurre antes de levantarme, antes de que ella se espantara por mi cercanía. Yo no debía acercarme a ella, Izayoi me lo había dicho, pero ella estaba tan frágil que no pude evitarlo.

Pronto Miroku llego y ella abandono la habitación.

-¿Cómo has estado Inuyasha?-

No conteste.

-¿Hoy no deseas hablar? ¿Te ha hecho algo Kag?- pregunto preocupado.

-No es eso. Ella esta triste y no sé por qué. Ella no debe estar triste.- Murmure mas para mí que para él.

-¿Por qué crees que esta triste?-

- No tenía su sonrisa de siempre y luego estuvo llorando mucho. Durante mucho tiempo.-

-No te preocupes, hablare con ella-

-¿La podrías ayudar?- le pregunte emocionado, tal vez yo no pudiera pero Miroku si podría y ella volvería a sonreír para mí.

"_Ella no sonríe para ti"_

Ignore eso y seguí hablando con Miroku. Hasta que tuvo que irse.

Pasó un rato solo y pensé que desde que Kag llego Izayoi decía cosas que me dañaban. ¿Qué no se suponía que ella era mi amiga?

Olvide por un momento a Izayoi y estuve atento a la llegada de Kag, cuando por fin cruzo la puerta pude ver en sus ojos la felicidad que siempre había en ellos. Y su Kag sonrisa me alegro a mí también.

Ella camino hacia su lugar de siempre, pero mientras pasaba la escuche musitar un suave: "gracias".

-Cualquier cosa por verte sonreír- y era la verdad yo haría lo que fuera para ver su sonrisa. Ella era ahora para mí como lo fue Izayoi, era como mi muñeca y por eso no debía llorar.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por los reviews.**

**les quiero contar que este es capitulo es algo así como un regalo, ya que de hoy en adelante solo voy a actualizar los viernes o los sábados.**

**besos y abrazos.**

**_"y recuerden que un review al año no hace daño"_**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!

la historia no me pertenece, es de T.G. Kira quien muy amablemente me permitio adaptar la historia para el fandom de inuyasha.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**LA BUENA VECINA**

La tarde fue igual y diferente al mismo tiempo. El se mantenía a distancia como siempre, pero de vez en cuando me hablaba. Eran pequeñas cosas como: ¿Te gusta el dibujo?, mostrándome sus avances en el papel, o halagando la comida que le había preparado. Sabía muy bien que él se estaba esforzando en hablarme, quizás porque pensaba que aun estaba triste y a su manera el intentaba hacerme sentir mejor.

Cuando se hizo de noche seguí la rutina, me despedí de él y estaba a punto de salir cuando él me hablo.

-¿Kag?-llamo desde su cama, el seguía sentado viendo hacia el suelo. Me di cuenta que era la primera vez que se refería a mi por mi nombre y me alegre, no había una razón coherente para hacerlo pero mi corazón brinco en mi pecho al escucharlo decir mi nombre.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte mientras me daba vuelta para verlo.

-¿Miroku te ayudara en tu problema?-

-Sí, el dijo que lo haría. Pero fue todo gracias a ti- le sonreí esperando que el entendiera mi gesto.

-Que bueno. Ojala algún día me contaras a mi tus problemas-susurro lo ultimo mientras se tumbaba en la cama dándome la espalda.- Buenas noches, Kag- bostezo y supe que el medicamento había hecho efecto.

Con cuidado cerré la puerta y le puse llave. Hice mi recorrido por los pasillos para entregarle las llaves a Midoriko. Hasta hacia poco me entere que ella era la que quedaba encargada de Inuyasha por las noches y los fines de semanas que eran libres para mí. No siempre, claro está. Pero la mayoría del tiempo era ella y el Dr. Taisho quienes lo cuidaban. A veces me preguntaba por qué sus padres no lo visitaban, es mas porque nadie lo visitaba, el se sentiría mejor si su familia estuviese con él y no solo personas extrañas además de su tío. Deje ese pensamiento para después.

Cuando Salí me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo, así que corrí a la calle esperando tomar un taxi pronto.

-¡Taxi!-grite intentando hacerle parada a uno pero me ignoro olímpicamente.

Estuve bajo la lluvia hasta que un taxi me hizo el favor de parar.

-Buenas noches, señorita- me saludo el taxista.

-Buenos noches- conteste y le di la dirección de mi edificio.

Durante el camino el intento hacer platica pero la vedad me estaba muriendo de frio, no tenía ganas de hablar en ese momento.

Cuando estaciono frente a mi edificio, pague lo que el taxímetro indico y Salí del coche.

Entre al edificio y subí corriendo las escaleras. Estaba muriendo del frio y solo deseaba entrar a mi departamento cambiarme la ropa y tomar un chocolate caliente. Cuando estuve frente a mi puerta rebusque en mi bolso buscando las llaves y para mi mala suerte no las encontré.

Que tan tonta era que había olvidado mis llaves en la mañana. Quería darme de trancazos contra la pared, pero no haría nada con eso a menos que pudiera hacerle un hueco a la pared para poder entrar. Suspire resignada a pasar la noche en el pasillo, ya que el encargado se iba por las noches. Me senté frente a mi puerta, encogiendo mis piernas y rodeándome con mis brazos para darme un poco de calor. No sé cuánto tiempo pase ahí, pero el frio se estaba haciendo insoportable hasta el punto que empecé a tiritar. Ya no sabía cómo calentarme, quizás para mañana solo encontrara mi cuerpo congelado frente a mi puerta, pensé con humor negro. Para salir un poco de mi sufrimiento, pensé en mi papá, a lo mejor ya lo estuviesen atendiendo, pronto estaría mejor y podría hablar con él. Le debía una grande a Miroku y por supuesto a Inuyasha. En ese momento empecé a pensar en el, estaba haciendo frio, ojala el estuviese bien abrigado, aunque pensándolo bien en su habitación no había forma de que muriera de frio, en ella no te dabas cuenta si era de día o de noche, si estaba lloviendo, nevando o era un día soleado. Me pregunte si tendría permitido salir de su habitación. Me gustaría poder sacarlo de ahí un día, sacarlo por lo menos al patio, eso sería bueno para él. Tal vez si lo hablaba con el Dr. Taisho él le daría permiso. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de pasos que se escuchaban por las escaleras.

Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca pero no les di importancia. Nadie de mis "vecinos" se dignaría a prestarme ayuda. No conocía a nadie y nadie me conocía a mí.

-Buenas noches- una suave voz hizo que abriera mis ojos. Me encontré con la chica del apartamento de al lado.

-Hola- conteste un poco apenada por mi situación.

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto con verdadera preocupación.

-Olvide mis llaves- dije simplemente esperando a que ella se riera y pasara de largo de mi.

-Que mal, y además estas mojada. ¿No te gustaría pasar a mi departamento?- me pregunto con una sonrisa. Era una chica bajita, de cabellos cortos y negros, ojos canela y alegres, a mi parecer muy bonita.

-No me gustaría darte molestias, pero realmente te lo agradecería un mundo.- conteste sinceramente.

-No me molestas. Por cierto soy Lin Ikeda, mucho gusto- dijo ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme.

-El gusto es mío, soy Kagome Higurashi, Kag si te gusta más- mencione mientras me ponía de pie y recogía mi bolso. Camine pero me di cuenta que la chica se quedo detrás de mí. Gire para verla y me di cuenta que veía algo.

-¿Es tu novio?- pregunto de la nada. Yo no entendí a que se refería, entonces ella levanto una fotografía. Inmediatamente la reconocí, era la fotografía del historial de Inuyasha.

-¿Dónde la encontraste?- pregunte asustada, se suponía que la había devuelto hace más de dos meses.

-Se cayó de tu bolso cuando te levantaste.- dijo mientras me la entregaba.- Lamento haberme entrometido- dijo bajando la mirada

-No te preocupes. No es mi novio. Es mi paciente-

-¿Tu paciente? ¿Eres doctora?

-No- reí suavemente ante su pregunta- soy enfermera, trabajo en el hospital psiquiátrico- en cuanto dije eso, Lin se puso pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma, su reacción me pareció rara, se quedo estática y pude ver en sus ojos miedo.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No, no pasa nada. Entremos antes que te enfermes- urgió mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

Al entrar en el pude ver el gusto tan lindo de Lin, se notaba que era el apartamento de una chica.

-Déjame buscarte algo de ropa para que te cambies- dijo entrando a una de las habitaciones.

-Está bien-

Al rato ella salió con una muda de ropa.

-Dudo mucho que te quede mi ropa, pero creo que esta camiseta de Kohaku te quedara bien y este pants también- dijo entregándomela- Puedes pasar al baño a cambiarte y si deseas puedes bañarte- hizo señas mostrándome donde estaba el baño. Entre y me di una rápida ducha con agua caliente, me cambie por la ropa que me había entregado Lin y salí del baño con mi uniforme empapado.

-Lin, abusando de tu hospitalidad ¿podría lavar mi ropa? Es que necesito el uniforme para ir a trabajar mañana- susurre apenada.

-Claro que si, usa la lavadora. Esta al fondo-

Lave el uniforme y lo puse a secar. Luego camine hacia la cocina en donde estaba Lin.

-Toma, te caerá bien- dijo Lin ofreciéndome una taza de chocolate.

-Gracias, no sabes lo que me moría por algo caliente- le sonreí en muestra de agradecimiento.

-Y Lin ¿vives con un novio o algo así?- pregunte, tenia curiosidad por la ropa. Ella se rio.

-No, esa ropa era de mi hermano. El murió hace dos años, en un accidente con su novia- dijo tristemente.

-Lo lamento Lin, no quería entrometerme-

-No te preocupes.- me miro y sonrió otra vez- Ven te mostrare mi cuarto- dijo tomando mi mano y halándome.

Nos sentamos en su cama, pude ver que tenía varias fotografías. Eran un chico de cabello largo de color castaño y ojos azules con una mujer de cabellos castaños, en todas las fotografías que se encontraban en su habitación figuraba la misma pareja. Supuse que era su hermano y su novia. Ella noto como veía los portarretratos, tomo uno y me lo mostro.

-El es Kohaku y ella es su novia Hitomi- dijo señalando a cada uno.

-Se ve que se querían mucho-

-Si, Hitomi era la luz de su mundo. Igual lo era Kohaku para ella, se amaban demasiado- sonrió con nostalgia- Bueno, cuéntame de ti. Vives aquí desde hace meses y nunca habíamos hablado.

-No hay mucho que decir, me mude de Kioto, es un pueblito en donde vivía con mis padres, mi papa es el jefe de la policía de ahí y mi mama es maestra de jardín de niños. Vine aquí a buscar trabajo, ahora soy como una enfermera privada en el Hospital Psiquiátrico- dije monótonamente, una vez más note como se tenso ante la mención del hospital.

-Que interesante. ¿Cómo se llama tu paciente? Se ve que es un chico lindo pero muy triste- dijo recordando la foto.

-Se llama Inuyasha Taisho. Y tienes razón es un chico muy solo- dije recordándolo con un sentimiento de cariño, note como ella me miraba de manera inquisitiva así que cambie de tema- Ahora tú, ¿dime qué haces?-

-Soy repostera, trabajo en una pastelería a unas calles de aquí- contesto con una sonrisa

Pasamos un rato mas hablando hasta que me di cuenta que se hacía muy tarde y ambas debíamos dormir para ir a trabajar mañana.

-No tienes porque quedarte en el sillón- me gruño Lin cuando veía que acomodaba la almohada en el sillón.

-Lo voy a hacer, porque tú has sido demasiado buena y no te quitare tu cama- dije mientras me acostaba.-Gracias por lo que has hecho por mi hoy, nadie se hubiera dignado a ayudarme.

-No te preocupes, digamos que soy una buena vecina- me regalo una sincera sonrisa- Que pases buenas noches- dijo mientras salía de la habitación y apagaba la luz. Me quede solo con la luz de una lamparita encendida. De la mesita de café tome la fotografía de Inuyasha y me quede contemplándola.

¿Cómo se me había quedado en el bolso por tanto tiempo sin que me diera cuenta? era algo difícil de explicar tomando en cuenta que a diario lo vacio y vuelvo a poner las cosas en el.

Pero pensándolo bien no me molestaba tener ese pequeño recuerdo de mi ángel. Sonreí ante el apelativo que le había puesto. Pero que mejor apodo para el que ese, era hermoso, inocente y bueno. Sonreí mientras volvía a poner la fotografía en la mesa y cerraba mis ojos para poder descansar.

El delicioso aroma de comida me despertó.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente- me saludo Lin, en cuanto me senté en el sillón.

-Buenos días ¿Qué horas es?- pregunte con voz pastosa por el sueño

-Casi son las seis de la mañana-

-¡Wow!, si que eres madrugadora- dije sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte en lo que termino el desayuno? Por cierto, fue a decirle al encargado que abriera tu departamento, ya lo hizo, y saque tus llaves. Están en la mesita- dijo con una sonrisa

-Lin no te hubieras molestado.-

-No es molestia. Ahora eres mi amiga.- sonrió y yo no pude más que devolverle el gesto. Yo no tenía amigas, sería lindo tener una- Apúrate o se nos hará tarde.- me regaño viendo que no me movía de mi lugar.

Me cambia y Salí lista para comer.

Lin había preparado huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja y había tortitas de chocolate.

-¿Lin te molestaría que llevara un poco al trabajo?- pregunte una vez más apenada, pero debía llevarle el desayuno a Inuyasha y no tenía tiempo para hacerlo yo.

-No te preocupes también te hice el almuerzo- dijo mostrándome un pequeño paquete.

-Oh, Lin eres muy linda. No debías molestarte. Pero yo digo porque le llevo el desayuno y almuerzo a Inuyasha-

-¿Qué no les dan comida ahí?-pregunto confundida

-Sí, pero a mí me gusta llevarle su comida- ella abrió muchos sus ojos ante mi respuesta, estaba visiblemente sorprendida

-Eres igual a Kohaku- susurro tan bajito que creí que lo había imaginado.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Que no te preocupes, te daré para que le lleves- dijo volviendo su atención de nuevo a la comida.

Desayunamos juntas en un silencio cómodo. Luego se perdió en su cuarto arreglándose, cuando salió me entrego los paquetes con comida para que los guardara. Ambas salimos al mismo tiempo del edificio, y nos despedimos como si fuéramos viejas amigas.

Ella era realmente especial, una buena persona, y ahora era mi amiga. Sonreí en mis adentros al pensar que ahora tendría alguien con quien hablar y en quien confiar.

* * *

Hola a todas, como ven no me pude resitir y aqui les dejo este regalo.

gracias a todas por sus reviewsy por favor no dejen de hacerlo, el viernes subire el proximo y luego quien sabe si les haga un regalo, todo depende de la cantidad de reviews.

en fin gracias y cuídense.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola!**_

_**la historia no me pertenece, es de T.G. Kira quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptar la historia para el fandom de inuyasha.**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

**ROSAS Y FRESSIAS**

Ese día paso con normalidad, la rutina se había instaurado una vez más en mi trato con Inuyasha. Había llegado a pensar que algo había cambiado el día anterior pero al parecer me había equivocado.

Las semanas siguieron pasando y todas las cosas seguían de la misma manera. Y hasta cierto punto todo estaba bien para mí. La rutina es comodidad, he escuchado por ahí.

Pero para alegría mía la rutina ya no incluía la soledad, ya no estaba sola. Los fines de semanas, que eran los que yo mas sentía, Lin y yo hacíamos planes; desde que ella me enseñara a hacer un pastel hasta salir por ahí. Ella era muy divertida, muy alegre y con su hermosa actitud ella alegraba mi vida.

Otra cosa que me alegro mucho fue la llamada de mi madre para comunicarme que mi papá estaba mejor y que pronto lo dejarían salir del hospital. Muchas veces tuve la intención de regresar a Kyoto a verlo, pero sabía que no podría ausentarme, tenía una responsabilidad y no podría abandonarla.

La rutina continuaba hasta el día de hoy, aunque desde la mañana había estado intranquila, era un sentimiento de ansiedad, como si algo malo estuviese a punto de pasar.

Como siempre al mediodía Miroku llego a ver a Inuyasha, yo salí a almorzar. Y al cabo de una hora emprendí mi camino de regreso.

Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos el sentimiento de ansiedad volvió a mí, quería creer que era mi imaginación la que me estaba poniendo alterada. Me detuve un momento para serenarme. Una vez me sentí mejor continúe con mi camino.

Estaba girando en uno de los corredores, cuando sentí que algo me halaba. Sin darme cuenta estaba estampada contra la pared.

-Señorita, no vaya ahí- una voz alterada me decía, era un hombre alto de cabello negro y tez morena. Instantáneamente supe que era uno de los pacientes internados en el hospital por su ropa. Intente mantenerme calmada pero él estaba visiblemente desequilibrado, su ojos se movían demasiado como buscando algo alrededor.

-No vaya ahí. Los fríos la atacaran- hablaba con angustia en su voz. Mientras hablaba su agarre en mi muñeca se intensificaba, llegando al punto de lastimarme mucho.

-Está bien, está bien- intentaba calmarlo pero mi voz era temblorosa. Estaba entrando en pánico. Quería gritar por ayuda pero sabía que si lo hacia el podría ponerse aun más nervioso. Forcejeaba con él para poder soltarme pero él era demasiado fuerte para mí. Tomo mi otra mano entre las suyas para poder verme de frente. Sus ojos negros y profundos me escrutaban y yo solo podía temblar de miedo por lo que él podría hacerme, no soltaba mis manos pero me apretaba mas entre la pared y su cuerpo, tenía miedo, solo quería desaparecer de ahí.

Intentaba forcejear para soltarme pero rápidamente mis fuerzas se acabaron y lo único que atine a hacer fue cerrar mis ojos.

Sin saber cómo me había soltado y rápidamente me aleje de él, para ver cómo entre dos enfermeros intentaba sedarlo, mis piernas me temblaban por lo que caí al suelo. Cuando por fin pude reaccionar, uno de los enfermeros me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- me pregunto y tarde un minuto en poder entender sus palabras.

-Cre…creo que si- dije con voz entrecortada.

-Ven, creo que lo mejor es llevarte fuera de aquí- dijo mientras me guiaba hacia las halas centrales del hospital.

Sentía la mirada de todos puesta en mí, pero en ese momento no me importaba. Aun temblaba como una hoja en los brazos del enfermero. No me di cuenta a donde me llevaba, solo caminaba por inercia.

El chico me sentó en una silla, podía escuchar voces, no sabía si me hablaban a mi o entre ellas, yo solo podía intentar abrazarme mientras temblaba.

-¿Kag?- escuche una voz que rápidamente identifique- ¿estás mejor?- pregunto el Dr. Taisho.

No encontraba mi voz así que solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

-No parece estarlo- mascullo mientras empezaba a revisarme.- Kag, creo que lo mejor sería que te fueras a casa-

-¡NO!- grite saliendo de mi entumecimiento, no quería irme, no quería dejar a Inuyasha solo- No, no ha pasado nada, solo fue el susto.

-Lo mejor sería que fueras a descansar. Que estés tranquila- dijo mientras acariciaba mi brazo de manera paternal.

Después de un rato el logro convencerme de irme.

No supe como llegue a mi apartamento, solo fue consciente que en cuanto cruce el umbral de la puerta me tire en mi cama a llorar. No entendía el porqué lloraba. Lo más segura era por el susto que había vivido, no salí de mi cama en el resto del día. Sentía que no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Al día siguiente en cuanto cruce la entrada, todos me veían. Como esperando a que me derrumbara frente a ellos. Pero la verdad era que ya me sentía mejor, solo había sido el sobresalto.

La mayoría de personas se dedicaron a preguntarme si estaba bien. A lo que yo me limitaba a contestar con un simple: Si.

La persona que mas me interesaba ver era Inuyasha. Así que rápidamente esquive a todos los curiosos y me dirigí a su habitación. Mientras recorría los ya tan conocidos pasillos, un escalofrió me recorrió, pensando en lo que había pasado ayer y en cómo pudo haber terminado si los enfermeros no lo hubieran encontrado. Rápidamente descarte esas ideas, no quería que Inuyasha me viese con miedo o tristeza.

En cuanto entre a su habitación pude ver que Inuyasha era una bola de ansiedad, se veía triste y preocupado. En cuanto me vio se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano. Sin darme cuenta me guio a sentarme junto a él en la cama. Una vez sentados, tomo una de mis manos y las alzo a la altura de sus ojos pudiendo ver las feas magulladuras que se habían formado en mi muñeca. Pude ver una mueca en su rostro, con delicadeza paso un dedo por ellas.

Me preguntaba ¿Cómo sabia el lo que sucedió?

-¿te duele?- pregunto en un susurro, estudiando los hematomas.

-Un poquito- confirme.

Tomo mí otra mano y vio las mismas magulladuras en ella. Las acerco a su rostro y les dio un suave beso a cada una de mis muñecas lastimadas. Mi aliento se quedo atascado en mi garganta al verlo hacer eso. Era uno de sus despliegues de ternura hacia mí, no podía evitar sentir el nerviosismo ante su cercanía. No sabía cómo identificar esa sensación tan linda que él me hacía sentir cada vez que hacia ese tipo de cosas por mí.

El no soltaba mis manos, con delicadeza rozaba mis muñecas como queriendo deshacerse de mi dolor.

-Lo lamento- murmuró.

-¿Por qué pides perdón?- cuestioné extrañada.

-Es mi culpa que esto pasara. Si no tuvieras que estar aquí conmigo, esto no hubiera pasado- dijo bajando el rostro.

-Inuyasha, esto no fue tu culpa. Fue mía por estar distraída y por no poder cuidar de mi misma.

El no me contesto nada, soltó mis manos, se levanto de la cama para sentarse en la mesa. El no volvió a decir nada sobre el asunto.

Cuando fue el mediodía debía salir de la habitación. Pero sentí cierto miedo al hacerlo. Miroku lo noto y se ofreció a acompañarme.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- me preguntó viendo mis dudas al salir de la habitación.

-No, gracias. No pasa nada- conteste amablemente y salí de ahí.

En cuanto vislumbre personas de las halas exteriores pude respirar tranquila. Me dirigí a mi mesa de siempre y me senté a comer, sola.

Meditaba mucho en la actitud de Inuyasha. El había sido muy tierno conmigo, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando recordaba su trato tan dulce. Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien se había acercado a mí.

-Hola- me saludo un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules. Lo reconocí como el enfermero que me había ayudado el día de ayer.

-Hola- conteste retraídamente.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunto señalando la silla junto a mí.

-Oh, sí. Claro, perdóname.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí. Muchas gracias por preguntar. Y disculpa mis malos modales yo soy….

-Eres Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto- completo mi frase sonriendo.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunte perpleja.

-Todos aquí te conocen, eres la enfermera personal de Taisho. Por cierto me llamo Kouga.

-Un gusto y gracias por lo de ayer- comenté mientras le sonreía.

-No tienes porque agradecer, pero la verdad me tenías preocupado.

-Si- reí nerviosamente- solo fue el susto.

-Me alegra que solo fuera eso lo lamento pero tengo que irme, solo quería darte esto- dijo mientras sacaba una rosa de detrás suyo.- Espero que te guste- dijo mientras se alejaba de mi mesa dejándome a mi sorprendida por su detalle.

La rosa estaba muy bien cuidada, era hermosa y de un exquisito color rojo. Agradecí el gesto y una parte de mi se había emocionado por él, nadie nunca me había regalado una flor.

Era el momento de regresar y no pude dejar la rosa en mi casillero así que la lleve conmigo.

Pronto estaba en la habitación de Inuyasha una vez más. El Dr. Taisho ya se había ido e Inuyasha me esperaba sentado en su cama. Sus ojos seguían tristes como esta mañana, camine hacia él y me senté junto en su cama. Levante la rosa para que el la viera, esperando poder alegrarlo un poquito.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó curioso mientras la tomaba en sus manos.

-Es una rosa- contesté, me sentí feliz al ver sus hermosos ojos dorados con un sentimiento diferente al de la tristeza en ellos.

-Es muy bonita.

-Sí, mucho- sonreí.

-¿Quién te la dio?- pregunto poniéndose serio.

-Me la regalo Kouga, un enfermero- contesté con simpleza. El soltó la rosa y la puso en la cama, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la mesa.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté extrañada ante su actitud.

-Nada- contesto en tono molesto mientras tomaba uno de sus cuadernos y se ponía a dibujar, así que deje de preguntarle y el no me volvió a hablar por el resto de la tarde, solo se dedico a dibujar mientras yo jugaba con la rosa ente mis manos.

Después de mucho rato en silencio, me di cuenta que era hora de su ultimo medicamento del día. Me dispuse a salir a traerlo.

-¿Kag?- llamo Inuyasha antes que saliera de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?

-¿Te agradan las fressias más que las rosas?- reí suavemente ante su pregunta. A pesar que las rosas eran hermosas apreciaba mas las fressias, era más sencillas pero con igual hermosura.

-Sinceramente, si. Me gustan más las fressias que las rosas- conteste mientas salía de la habitación.

Cruce los pasillos rápidamente de ida y vuelta, cada vez que los atravesaba una horrible sensación de deja-vu me atravesaba e intentaba evitarla a toda cosa, no importaba si eso significaba correr.

Volví a la habitación en un momento.

Le ofrecía a Inuyasha las pequeñas pastillas y él se las tomo rápido. Se dirigió a su cama con el cuaderno entre las manos, como meditando que hacer con él.

Me concentre en recoger las cosas de la mesa y dejarlas en orden antes de irme. Mientras acomodaba algunas cosas escuche el ruido de papel rasgándose no le di importancia y seguí en mi tarea.

Cuando termine me dispuse a recoger mis cosas y tomar la rosa que había dejado en uno de los estantes. Cuando me gire para tomarla pude notar una hoja de papel debajo de la rosa. La levante y vislumbre un hermoso dibujo de un ramo de fressias, el dibujo era muy detallado, los trazos de los contornos de los pétalos era preciosos y daba cierto toque de realismo, quizás lo único que faltaba para que fueran reales eran el color y el aroma.

Sorprendida busque con la mirada a Inuyasha, pero el ya se encontraba tumbado en la cama de espaldas.

Volví mi atención al dibujo y note que al final de la pagina rezaba en letra muy pequeña: _"Para ti"._

Sonreí como tonta ante su detalle. Con mucho cuidado deposite el dibujo en medio de un folder para poder llevármelo a casa.

Y antes de salir me acerque a Inuyasha, quien ya estaba dormido, y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le susurro un muy suave "gracias"

* * *

hola niños, niñas, amas de casa, universitarias, etc.

hoy les propongo un pequeño juego en el que ustedes tendran que adivinar dos numero del 1 al 30, por ejemplo el 1 y el 30, la que adivine los numeros podra leer el proximo capitulo antes de ser publicado. Se lo enviaria por correo electronico y tendria algo asi como un adelanto super exclusivo.

en fin, aqui les dejo el capitulo prometido y nos leeremos el proximo martes o viernes.

besos y suerte en el juego (uno de los numeros es mi favorito)


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todas, espero que no tengan muchas ganas de asesinarme.

Odio las excusas pero la universidad esta algo dificil y no he tenido tiempo suficiente para actualizar, prometo actualizar pronto ademas en una semana acabo el semestre.

porfa chicas perdon.

_**La historia no me pertenece, es de T.G. Kira quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla**_

* * *

**CUIDARTE (IPOV)**

Estaba tardando, mucho. Por lo general ella regresa al mismo tiempo que Miroku se iba. Sentía que algo no estaba bien. Sentía una angustia desgarradora, pero al mismo tiempo familiar, no podía recordar de cuando, pero se sentía bastante conocida.

El silencio me estaba volviendo loco.

No, no era el silencio, era porque ella no estaba. Su ausencia era lo que me estaba volviendo loco.

"_¿No se supone que ya lo estás?"_

Si, un pensamiento muy irónico. Pero preferí pasarlo.

Me senté frente a la mesa para intentar dibujar algo, pero extrañamente no podía hacer ningún trazo bien. Los minutos siguieron avanzando y sin darme cuenta la página que tenía abierta estaba completamente rebosante de garabatos, tire el lápiz por la frustración, este reboto en la mesa y termino en el suelo partido en dos. Cerré el cuaderno y lo tire al otro lado de la habitación.

"_Ella no volverá. Se debe haber cansado de ti. Quizás ya no aguantaba estar contigo."_

No. No, ella era buena. Ella no podía dejarme, no podía abandonarme. No podía.

La desesperación me invadió, sentí miedo a que no volviera. Tome lo primero que había en mis manos y lo tire atravesando la habitación.

Me levante de la silla y me dirigí hacia los estantes. Todos los cuadernos terminaron en el suelo.

Ella no podía irse- repetía y repetía como si eso la trajera de regreso a mí.

Le tire un puñetazo a la pared con toda la fuerza que pude. Termine rasgándome los nudillos, sangraron un poco pero no me importo.

Me tire en el suelo, solo deseando acallar esas palabras.

"_Ella no volverá"_

Cuando escuche la puerta abrirse por fin, casi salto de la anticipación de imaginar que era ella. Pero para mi decepción quien cruzo la puerta no era _mi Kag_.

-¿Inuyasha, que sucedió?- pregunto Miroku alarmado al ver mi pequeño desastre.

-Nada- conteste secamente, levantándome de mi lugar.

-¿Cómo que nada?- se acerco rápidamente a mi pero yo me aleje de él, negándole la oportunidad de que me viera a los ojos y con ello entendiese algo. El suspiro ante mi negación a hablar con él. El siempre decía que a él podía decirlo todo, pero no deseaba hacerlo.

El reviso mi mano mientras ambos estábamos en silencio, La limpio y puso algo en ella.

-Para mañana estará mejor- dijo a manera de alegrarme, eso no podría hacerlo.

-Inuyasha, ¿necesitas que Midoriko venga a estar contigo?- pregunto mientras me sentaba en la cama, ante su pregunta algo dentro de mi crujió. Era verdad, ella no volvería.

-¿Por qué? ¿Kagome se canso de estar aquí? ¿Se canso de sentirse atrapada? ¿De convivir con un loco?- pregunte amargamente.

-Inuyasha, Kag tuvo que irse.- dijo de manera seca

-¿Por qué?-

-No puedo decirte-

-¿No puedes decirme? ¿Por qué no?- pregunte de manera molesta, me estaba alterando otra vez. Intentaba controlarme frente a Miroku, pero me era muy difícil.

-No, Inuyasha. Tranquilízate-

-No me tranquilizo. ¿Dónde está ella?- volví a preguntar poniéndome de pie. Estaba molesto, demasiado.

Miroku masajeaba cansadamente sus sienes mientras suspiraba.

-Está bien, Inuyasha. Pero primero cálmate, no quiero sedarte.- obedecí inmediatamente.

-Inuyasha, hace unas horas uno de los internos ataco a Kag en los pasillos- tarde un minuto en captar lo que dijo. Y en el momento en que lo comprendí mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Ella… ella…. está bien?- pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.

-Si, Inuyasha, ella se encuentra bien. Un poco asustada, pero nada malo le paso, más allá de unos moretes en sus muñecas no tenía nada físico-

-¿Volverá?- pregunte con miedo. Tal vez eso era suficiente motivo para que ella no volviera a pisar este lugar.

-Claro que volverá. Es más, ella no quería irse- contesto regalándome una sonrisa.

-¿En serio ella está bien?-

-Que si Inuyasha. Está bien. Puedes estar tranquilo.- dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.- Ahora, ¿necesitas que Midoriko venga o que me quede yo?-

-No, no. Está bien. Puedo estar un rato solo.-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Está bien. Y tranquilízate, ella está bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Solo asentí, después de un rato él se fue dejándome solo, otra vez.

"_Ella estaba siendo lastimada y tu, otra vez, no pudiste hacer nada"_

No, no podía hacer nada por ella. Jamás. Por más que deseara ayudarla o cuidarla jamás podría hacerlo.

No sé qué paso conmigo el resto del día, solo estuve ahí, esperando a alguien quien no vendría. Deseando que al día siguiente lo hiciera.

"_¿Tú crees que vendrá? No te ilusiones mucho. Recuerda que siempre hemos sido tu y yo"_

No, no. Ella vendría. Miroku me lo había dicho, yo quería creerle a él.

Me puse la ropa casi inconscientemente, solo pensaba en si ella estaba bien.

Me senté a esperarla, como todas las mañanas. Pero este día era diferente, tenía la incertidumbre si vendría.

Me revolvía incomodo en mi lugar, ansioso, nervioso.

Después de un rato de esperar había perdido la esperanza de que viniera.

Pero en cuanto escuche el ruido de la puerta todas las esperanzas volvieron de golpe.

Espere ansioso a que la puerta se abriera. Y al hacerlo, ahí estaba ella.

Sonreía, como tanto me encantaba que lo hiciera. Sus hermosos ojos marrones se veían un poco apagados, y sus hermosas mejillas estaban un tanto sonrojadas.

En cuanto estuvo dentro de la habitación, no pude refrenarme de levantarme y tomar su mano. Casi la arrastre junto a mí.

El calor que ella me hacía sentir en el pecho era único, especial.

Tome su mano derecha y la levante con cuidado para poder ver sus muñecas.

Me horrorice al verlas de un morado casi negro, con mucho cuidado mi dedo recorrió las feas figuras, esperando no lastimarla.

-¿Te duele?- no pude evitar preguntar.

-Un poquito- dijo con voz entrecortada.

Deje su mano en mi regazo y tome la otra para inspeccionarla.

Ahí estaban las mismas marcas negras. Dedos. Dedos que la habían tomado con fuerza, que la habían dañado, que la habían asustado, que la habían alejado de mí.

No quería dañarla más. Tome ambas manos las subí hacia mis labios, sentí sus manos temblar, pero no quise soltarla. Bese las marcas con ternura y delicadeza, como ella merecía ser tratada, deseando poder borrarlas, deseando desaparecer su dolor.

"_sabes que por más que quieras hacerlo, no puedes"_

Esta vez no era un comentario malicioso, era la pura verdad.

Aun así, no solté sus delicadas manos. Pasaba mis dedos por sus moretes, deseando que se sintiera bien conmigo, que sintiese que solo quería cuidarle, protegerla. Aunque ¿Cómo podría? Si lo pensaba bien había parte de culpa en mí. Ella estaba aquí por mí. Si ella no tuviese que venir, no le habría pasado nada. No había pensado eso, pero ahora que lo hacía tenía sentido. Y ella estaba ahí conmigo, como si nada.

-Lo lamento- dije muy suavecito

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto, como si no me entendiese

-Es mi culpa que esto pasara. Si no tuvieras que estar aquí conmigo, esto no hubiera pasado-

-Inuyasha, esto no fue tu culpa. Fue mía por estar distraída y por no poder cuidar de mi misma.-

¿Cómo ella podía culparse? ¿Cuidarse, defenderse? ¿Cómo podría? Ella era tan delicada, tan preciosa. Ella necesitaba que alguien la defendiese, y seguramente ese alguien no era yo.

No dije nada, solté sus manos y me dirigí hacia la mesa.

Pronto Miroku vino. Como todos los días. A veces no entendía porque lo hacía. El decía que avanzábamos, que tenía mejoras. Me instaba a que saliera de la habitación, pero sinceramente no deseaba hacer eso, hasta hace poco.

-Miroku ¿todavía puedo salir de la habitación?-

-Claro que si- contesto sorprendido- ¿a qué se debe tu cambio?

-No sé. Me gustaría salir y caminar un poco- dije desinteresadamente.

-Me alegra. Déjame hablarlo con Kag, ella deberá acompañarte, ya sabes-

Claro que lo sabía, ella era la razón por la que quería dejar mi refugio seguro. Estar con ella, cuidarla por un momento aunque fuese.

Miroku siempre me daba los saludos de Sango y Shippo. No recordaba mucho a Shippo, pero a Sango la recordaba con claridad.

Pronto Miroku se fue. Y yo me senté a la espera de mi_ muñeca hermosa_.

Pensé en que podía estar haciendo.

Lo más seguro era que ya viniese por los pasillos.

Los pasillos en donde ella fue atacada.

Me asuste pensando en que eso le puede ocurrir otra vez y hasta cosas peores. Horribles.

Cuando entro a la habitación, sentí que podía respirar de nuevo.

Atravesó el cuarto rápidamente sentándose junto a mí.

Levanto una hermosa flor que tenía entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte, la había visto antes, pero no recordaba su nombre.

-Es una rosa- contesto cuando la tome de entre sus manos. Claro, rosa. Si, ese era su nombre, tenía tiempo de no ver una. Recordaba que una vez Sango me dijo que se regalan cuando una chica te gusta.

Eso significaba que…. ¿Se la había regalado alguien? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién sería?

-¿Quién te la dio?- pregunte perdiendo la alegría del momento

-Me la regalo Kouga, un enfermero- se la había dado un tipo. Deje la rosa en la cama y me levante de ella. No quería que me viese molesto, no quería molestarme con ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada- conteste mientras tomaba uno de mis cuadernos y empezaba a trazar en el.

Miraba de reojo hacia donde ella estaba y la podía ver sonriendo mientras jugaba con la rosa.

A ella le gustaba.

Eso me molesto aun más. ¿El tipo ese la querría? ¿Ella lo querría a él?

¿Cómo saberlo?

Viéndola con la rosa me di cuenta de algo. Las rosas no eran para ella.

Es verdad que es una flor hermosa. Pero es demasiado extravagante, demasiado opulento. No era como ella.

Ella es preciosa, si. Es delicada, pero es más sincera, más pura. Ella sería como… como….

"_Las fressias"_

Sí, eso era. Fressias.

Ella era tan hermosa y delicada como esas flores. Era igual de pura e igual de sencilla como ella. Ella no necesitaba más que de su sonrisa para ser el mundo para alguien.

Le di la vuelta a la pagina para empezar el trazado, sin darme cuenta mis manos se movían con rapidez por el papel. Deseaba terminarlo hoy. Podérselo dar.

Puse todo mi esfuerzo en hacerlo lo más hermoso para ella. Ella merecía lo mejor, lo más bello como ella.

Cuando menos lo pensé el dibujo estaba terminado. Un pequeño ramo de fressias, atadas con una cinta.

Cuando lo termine, ella estaba a punto de salir.

"_¿Y si prefiere la rosa?"_

Eso fue un golpe bajo.

No había pensado en que no le gustaría. Tal vez ella prefería la rosa.

-¿Kag?- llame temeroso

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?

-¿Te agradan las fressias más que las rosas?- su risa tintineante lleno el lugar. No sabía cómo interpretarlo.

-Sinceramente, si. Me gustan más las fressias que las rosas- sonreí ante su respuesta. Ella inmediatamente salió.

Termine los detalles de la imagen.

Tome un lápiz de color y le di color a la cinta, de un hermoso azul.

Me debatía entre sí escribirle algo o no. Y si lo hacía "que" escribía.

Decidí escribir un simple "para ti".

Cerré el cuaderno antes que ella entrase. En cuanto lo hizo me ofreció las horribles pastillas y me las tome rápido. Me dirigí hacia la cama, debatiéndome en cómo darle el dibujo. Ella estaba arreglando las cosas fuera de lugar.

¿Y si no lo quería?

No quería enfrentarme a su rechazo. Aunque estaba seguro que ella no me rechazaría, no quería enfrentarme a la posibilidad.

Note que en uno de los estantes estaba la rosa. Arranque con cuidado la pagina del dibujo y lo puse debajo de la rosa. Esperando que ella entendiese que era para ella.

Luego me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos fuertemente. No quería ver si ella lo dejaba ahí.

No supe cuanto tiempo pase así, hasta que sentí un suave roce en mi mejilla.

Lo siguiente que escuche fue un "gracias" en un murmullo.

Inmediatamente supe lo que era. Los labios de Kag. Kag me había besado. Le había gustado mi presente.

Había aceptado lo que yo le di. La había hecho feliz

"_Ojala no te dañe"_

Ella no lo haría. Jamás lo haría. Y con ese último pensamiento la oscuridad se hizo paso en mí.

* * *

en no me maten en serio. Con respecto a nuestro pequeño juego, ninguna gano, lo siento pero es la triste realidad. Los numero eran el 25 (por mi cumpleaños) y el 7 (por que es interesante) estuvieron cerca pero no se vale.

Recuerden dejar un review por favor y si van a poner la historia en sus favoritos tomense la molestia de dejar un pequeño comentario.

gracias y nos leemos pronto


	8. Chapter 8

Hola niñas ya saben que la historia no es mía, le pertenece a T.G. Kira yo solo la estoy adaptando para que puedan leerla

* * *

**EL CENTRO DE MI MUNDO**

Firmaba unos papeles antes de retirarme a mi casa, mientras lo hacía no podía dejar de pensar en el hermoso detalle que Inuyasha había tenido conmigo. Era raro que se mostrara tan distante a veces y en diferentes situaciones me tratase con tanta dulzura y cariño, como si fuese algo muy preciado para él. Su actitud me confundía.

Tan concentrada estaba que no note que Kikyou estaba junto a mí, hasta que me hablo y me dio un susto de muerte.

-Lo lamento mucho, Kag. Pensé que me habías notado- se disculpó.

-Sí, lo lamento pero es que estoy un poco distraída.

-Y no es para menos. Con lo que te paso ayer yo también estuviera en otro mundo. Por cierto te he buscado a la hora del almuerzo para saber cómo estabas, pero no te encontré.

-No te preocupes Kikyou estoy perfectamente bien.

-Me alegro. Y qué bueno que no te paso nada grave. Ya sabes, los esquizofrénicos son muy peligrosos- comento de manera distraída.

-¿Esquizofrénicos?- pregunté confundida.

-Si ¿No sabes quién era el paciente que te ataco? Su nombre es Hoyo Akitoki, parece una esquizofrenia muy grave. No sabes lo que me preocupe y por eso me puse a averiguar- Kikyou siguió parloteando mientras pensaba en el pobre chico. A lo mejor era de esos casos que jamás dejarán este lugar, que serán incapaces de llevar una vida normal algún día.

!Pobre!

-Fujiwara, deja de perder el tiempo- apareció Midoriko regañando a Kikyou, inmediatamente ella desapareció de mi lado para hacer lo que se que Midoriko le hubiese encargado.

-Kagome, no he tenido oportunidad de preguntarte ¿Como estas?

-Estoy bien Midoriko, no te preocupes- contesté con una sonrisa cansada.

-Me alegro, cariño. Y no te asustes, cosas así pasan todo el tiempo en lugares como estos, es cuestión de acostumbrarse- ante sus palabras reí nerviosamente, no podría acostumbrarme a sustos de esa magnitud.

-Por cierto, el Dr. Taisho me ha pedido que te dijese que si podrías venir mañana un poco más temprano. Quiere hablar contigo, iba a hacerlo hoy pero se le presento una emergencia familiar y no pudo hacerlo.

-Está bien. No hay problema, nos vemos mañana- me despedí de Midoriko.

-Cuídate mucho- dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía su mirada a los papeles que estaban en el escritorio.

Caminaba hacia la salida cuando escuché como alguien me llamaba. Me detuve y me di la vuelta para ver quién era.

Pude ver a un hombre corriendo hacia mí, en cuanto estuvo más cerca pude reconocer quien era.

-Kag, que bueno que te alcance- era Kouga, llevaba ropa de calle y cargaba un maletín pequeño.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-No, solo quería acompañarte- dijo con una sonrisa.

-mmm…. está bien- así ambos salimos juntos.

-¿Vives muy lejos?

-Un poco, pero tomo un taxi. ¿Y tú?

-Vivo a unas calles de aquí. Pero podría hacerte compañía en lo que tomas un taxi-

-Gracias, la verdad es que da un poco de miedo estar en la calle en la noche sola- sonreí ante su amabilidad

-Y tomando en cuenta que eres una linda chica corres más peligro- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, me sonroje ante sus palabras.

No supe que contestarle, me sentí muy apenada por su comentario. Que aunque fue lindo, no me hizo sentir cómoda.

En cuanto paso un taxi le hice parada, me despedí de Kouga con un gesto de mi mano y me subí al auto.

En un tiempo record llegue a casa. Subí rápidamente las escaleras de mi edificio. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta de mi departamento, pude ver como Alice salía del suyo.

-¡Kag! Hola- exclamo con alegría al verme.

-Buenas noches, Lin- salude.

-Estaba por ir a buscarte, ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?- pregunto con alegría.

-Claro, solo déjame cambiarme.

-Está bien, dejare la puerta abierta para ti- dijo mientras volvía a entrar a su apartamento.

Sonreí ante su entusiasmo, cada vez que la veía siempre tenía una sonrisa pintada en su cara. A pesar que vivía sola, miraba el mundo con alegría.

Entre a mi apartamento, y pase a mi habitación para poner mi maletín en la cama y rebuscar en mi armario por ropa limpia y cómoda. Una vez me había cambiado, rebusque en mi maletín la rosa que me había obsequiado Kouga, se empezaba a secar pero aun se veía bonita. La coloque en un pequeño jarrón que había junto a mi cama para que adornara la habitación.

Luego, me dispuse a sacar el hermoso dibujo que Inuyasha me había dado, con mucho cuidado lo saque de en medio del folder. Lo aprecie una vez más, deteniéndome en cada detalle, en verdad era hermoso.

Suspire mientras buscaba un lugar donde ponerlo. Decidí que se vería bien en el espejo, de momento.

Con cuidado lo coloque en mi espejo. Tendría que conseguir un cuadro para poder ponerlo y que no se dañara. Me dolería mucho si eso le pasara. Sonreí un momento mientras lo veía, Inuyasha tenía mucho talento, sería un estupendo artista, podría ganar millones si el estuviese completamente bien. Mi sonrisa decayó.

Recordé, que Lin me esperaba así que decidí dejar mis pensamientos para más tarde. Volvía a salir del apartamento.

Cuando estuve frente a la puerta de Lin solo la empuje. Al hacerlo el exquisito aroma de comida de golpeo.

Fije mi vista en la cocina, pero Lin no estaba ahí.

-¿Lin?- llame

-En un momento salgo, siéntate- grito Lin desde su habitación.

Me senté en uno de los cómodos sillones de Lin y recosté mi cabeza contra el reposabrazos. Junto al sillón estaba la mesita del teléfono, inconscientemente dirigí la vista a la mesita, note un sobre debajo del teléfono se veía muy viejo, la curiosidad me gano. Me enderecen de mi posición y lo tome.

Estaba dirigido a: Lin Takahashi.

¿Takahashi? ¿Qué no era Ikeda?

Volví a escrutar el sobre. En donde debía estar el remitente solo estaba dos iniciales: S. T.

¿Quién podía ser?

Tuve la idea de abrirlo, pero eso sería demasiado, no quería ser una entrometida. Deje el sobre en su lugar y volví a reclinarme en el sillón.

Pensaba y pensaba acerca de ese sobre. Decidí que a lo mejor era una coincidencia o algún error, lo deje pasar y me olvide del asunto.

Cerré mis ojos y cuando estuve a punto de caer dormida Lin salió de su habitación.

-Perdóname por tardar. Tuve un accidente en la cocina y tuve que cambiarme de ropa-

-No te preocupes- dije quitándole importancia.

Pronto, ambas nos sentamos a la mesa a disfrutar de la deliciosa comida que ella había preparado.

La conversación paso amena, hasta que Lin noto mis muñecas.

-¿Qué te paso ahí?- pregunto señalando mis muñecas.

-Fue un accidente- dije mientras bajaba mis brazos para esconderlos debajo de la mesa.

-No me mientas-

-No te miento- dije a la defensiva.

-Por favor, dime que te paso- rogo y ante esto no tuve más que contarle lo que me había pasado.

Ella se preocupo tanto, pero yo le asegure que no volvería a pasar.

Después de un rato de hablar de eso, me despedí de ella. Estaba muy cansada y mañana debía estar temprano en el hospital.

-Buenas noches- me despedí mientras le daba un abrazo- Y gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa

-Buenas noches y cuídate mucho Kag, ¿Si?

-Tú sabes que lo hare- con esas últimas palabras Salí de su apartamento.

Llegue cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de la hora de siempre. En cuanto llegue Midoriko me indico que Miroku me esperaba.

-Buenos días- salude mientras entraba a su oficina.

-Kag, buenos días. Disculpa que te hiciera venir más temprano pero quería tratar algo contigo,

-No se preocupe, para mí es un gusto.

-Primero que nada ¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Muy bien doctor, hable con mamá hace unos días y dijo que ya estaba fuera del hospital. No tengo como agradecer su ayuda.

-No tienes que agradecer nada- dijo con una sonrisa- Ahora, me gustaría hablarte de Inuyasha.

Sentí que perdí los colores cuando lo menciono.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?- pregunte con temor.

-No, no. Tranquila el está perfectamente- dijo apresuradamente al ver mi reacción- Lo que quería tratar contigo es acerca de sus salidas.

-¿Salidas?- pregunte con confusión.

-Veras, Inuyasha no tiene por qué estar encerrado, clínicamente hablando. El podría salir si lo quisiera, el punto es que no ha querido hacerlo, hasta ahora- explico con una sonrisa- El día de ayer me pregunto si podía hacerlo. Obviamente debía hablarlo contigo primero, pero le di un sí. Puede estar fuera todo el día si lo desea, pero te recomiendo el jardín, tiene mucho tiempo de no salir de su habitación y pues la única indicación es que no te separes de él. ¿Está claro?

-Sí, doctor. No se preocupe. Y me alegra que Inuyasha este avanzando.

-No más que a mi Kagome, te puedo jurar que el más emocionado con esto soy yo. Llevo años tratando que el salga de su reclusión, la única que lo ha hecho salir ha sido mi esposa y solo fueron un par de veces- su semblante cambio drásticamente a uno triste.- Muy bien, Kag, eso es todo puedes retirarte.

Casi inmediatamente me levante de la silla y salí de su oficina.

Estaba emocionada por salir con él. Sería un lindo cambio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces camine a la habitación de Inuyasha.

Entre y Inuyasha ya me esperaba.

-Viniste temprano- dijo sorprendido- Buenos días.

-Buenos días. – Salude mientras acomodaba las cosas del desayuno en la mesa-ven siéntate y apresúrate a comer. Miroku me ha dicho que quieres salir de aquí, así que hoy lo haremos- dije con entusiasmo.

El hizo lo que le pedí, desayuno rápido y luego tomo su medicamento.

-¿te gustaría dibujar afuera?- le pregunte.

-Si- contesto en un susurro.

-Por cierto, gracias por tu dibujo, me encanto- dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-Me alegra que te gustase.- cuando lo dijo pude ver su mirada dorada brillar y tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Muy bien. ¿Estás listo?

-Creo que si- dijo dudoso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo miedo, sé que es tonto. Pero temo el salir de aquí, ver a esas personas que me verán como si fuera de otro planeta o algo así.

Se me partió el corazón al verlo tan indefenso. Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo. Jamás lo había hecho, pero sentía que era lo que el necesitaba en ese momento.

Lo estreche fuertemente, él se quedo estático por un momento pero luego sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban de una manera que me hizo estremecer.

-No debes temer, yo estaré ahí contigo- susurre contra su piel.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo- dije mientras me separaba de él y tomaba su mano para empezar el recorrido hacia el jardín. Cuando su mano hizo contacto con la mía sentí una fuerza muy poderosa entre los dos, algo que nunca había sentido, pero no las separe.

Los pasillos estaba desolados como siempre, pero en cuanto llegamos al hala principal, todo el personal tanto doctores como enfermeros lo veían.

El apretaba mi mano, por lo incomodo que se sentía y yo repetía el acto para que el recordase que yo estaba con él.

En un rato sentí como el volvió a relajarse.

Cruzamos el hospital para poder llegar al jardín. Jamás había estado ahí, pero al verlo me quede con la boca abierta. Era hermoso, lleno de flores y había muchas bancas.

También había varios pacientes junto a enfermeras vagando por ahí.

-¿nos sentamos?- pregunte con suavidad.

El solo asintió con la cabeza.

Buscamos una banca para podernos acomodar. En cuanto nos sentamos el tomo su cuaderno y empezó a dibujar. Sonreí ante sus acciones, el amaba dibujar, y no sé por qué razón me hacía feliz que él estuviera contento.

De momento, deje que mi mirada vagara por el lugar, veía a los pacientes sentados disfrutando del sol y del hermoso paisaje.

Me sorprendió ver que la mayoría de pacientes vestían ropas normales como Inuyasha.

Una vez termine de analizar todo el paisaje decidí poner mi vista en el dibujo que Inuyasha hacia.

Por la posición en que estaba, no lograba ver lo que hacía, pero imaginaba que era. Tal vez era otro retrato de la muñeca o tal vez había captado alguna flor que le gustase.

Decidí no entrometerme con él tampoco. Deje a mi mente vagar.

-Kag- la voz de Inuyasha me saco de mi letargo mental.

-¿Qué paso?

-Me gustaría sentarme allá- dijo señalando un árbol- Estaría mejor, más cómodo.

-Está bien. Vamos a sentarnos allá- dije mientras me levantaba.

-No. Tú puedes quedarte aquí.

-Está bien, pero no te alejes.

El asintió, se levanto y se fue a sentar debajo del árbol viendo en mi dirección.

Un rato después tuve compañía.

-Hola- saludo Kouga.

-Hola

.

-Qué bueno que has podido salir- dijo sonriendo.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Ya ves.

-Me alegro. Por cierto quería invitarte a almorzar conmigo.

-Oh, yo…- no sabía que decirle. La verdad me gustaría más almorzar con Inuyasha pero no quería ser descortés- Perdóname, pero hoy no puedo- me limite a decir, sin dar razones.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Nos vemos después- dijo levantándose de la banca.

Después que Kouga se fuera pensé que era momento de hablar con Inuyasha.

Me levante para irme a sentar junto a él, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

Rápidamente cerró el cuaderno en cuanto me senté, lo note un poco serio.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunte extrañada.

-No, nada- me contesto secamente.

-Ok, bueno es hora de que entremos, tienes tu sesión con Miroku. Y si después quieres podemos almorzar juntos-

-¿Almorzar juntos?- repitió con confusión.

-Bueno, solo si tu quieres- baje la mirada un poco apenada, tal vez no quisiera mi compañía, solo era algo que había dado por sentado.

-Claro que quiero- dijo mientras posaba su mano en mi mejilla haciéndome levantar la mirada, su toque delicado me hizo perder el hilo de mis pensamientos y en cuanto capte sus preciosos ojos note la alegría que había en ellos, en todos los meses que había estado con él jamás lo había visto así, hasta tenía un sonrisa pintada en sus labios, un pequeña sonrisa, pero que para mi valía oro.

Ante su gesto no pude más que sonreír, a pesar de todo lo que podía pensar ante su toque, me sentí cuidada, protegida, era eso lo que el trasmitía con sus caricia y detalles hacia mí.

-Bueno, vamos que se nos hace tarde- urgí

El se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia mí para ayudarme a levantarme.

Gustosamente la tome y no la solté, ya que caminamos tomados de la mano hasta volver a la parte principal del edificio.

El me pidió que lo llevase a la oficina de Miroku, que no le molestaría que la sesión fuese ahí.

Y tal como dijo, Miroku lo atendió con alegría.

Yo decidí quedarme en el salón de los casilleros para esperarlo. Así cumpliría con nuestra pequeña "cita" para almorzar.

Me senté en mi lugar favorito al fondo de la habitación, donde nadie me vería. Recosté mi cabeza y cerré los ojos. Rememorando la hermosa mañana que había pasado. No era como si hubiese pasado algo importante, pero el ver a Inuyasha feliz me hacia el día, no entendía como él se había vuelto tan importante en mi mundo, pero tenía que aceptarlo, lo era.

El ruido de la puerta me alerto de la presencia de otras personas en la habitación.

-¿Los vistes?- la inconfundible voz de Kikyou llego a mis oídos- ¡Iban de la mano!- chillo indignada- ¿Dime si tu tomarías alguno de los pacientes de la mano?

-Pues la verdad no- era otra enfermera.

-Esa actitud me da en que pensar. ¿Quién sabe que pasara en esa habitación? ¿Ellos dos solos? ¿No lo crees sospechoso?- dijo con voz instigadora.

-No creo que sea bueno especular, la chica es joven e inexperta, puede que se tome su papel de "cuidadora" muy en serio-

Kikyou no siguió hablando del tema y la otra chica empezó a hablar de otra cosa.

Al cabo de un rato escuche como ellas abandonaban la habitación.

Estaba estupefacta frente a lo que acaba de escuchar.

¿Qué era lo que ella insinuaba de mí?

No podía creerlo. Mis ojos me escosaban por las lágrimas de furia e impotencia que se acumulaban en ellos. Y conociendo a Kikyou ella esparciría el rumor por todo el hospital, no habría doctor, enfermera o paciente que no supiera sus "teorías".

Temblé ante el pensamiento, el convertirme en la comidilla de todo el hospital. Todos me señalarían, hablarían a mis espaldas y me criticarían.

¿Qué podría hacer para evitarlo?

Y rápidamente la respuesta llego a mí.

_Alejarme de Inuyasha._

¿Sería lo mejor dejar de lado la cercanía de Inuyasha para evitar esos rumores?

¿Quizás lo mejor era tener un trato profesional con él?

Quería evitarme el trago amargo de ser señalada, pero pensándolo bien no podría hacerle eso a Inuyasha.

El necesitaba mi ayuda, mi cariño.

Recordé como sus ojos se iluminaron ante mi invitación de la mañana.

Por alguna razón mi cercanía le hacía bien. No, no podía dejarlo de lado. No podía abandonarlo.

Que Kikyou hablara lo que quisiera, yo sabía la verdad. Sabía que lo que hacía lo hacía por cariño a Inuyasha, porque el merecía el buen trato, merecía sentirse querido.

Pase mis manos por mis ojos limpiando el paso de las traicioneras lágrimas. Inuyasha no debía verme triste, y yo no tenía nada por lo cual avergonzarme. Lo que hacía, lo hacía con amor, sin ninguna doble intención.

Salí de la habitación, para pasar por Inuyasha a la oficina de Miroku.

Lo tome de la mano y lo encamine al comedor.

Pude sentir la mirada de todas las personas sobre nosotros mientras atravesábamos los pasillos y las habitaciones, pero no les daría importancia.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, segura que todos los presentes estaban atentos a cada uno de nuestro movimientos, pero eso no debía porque intimidarme o amedrentarme.

Siempre que Inuyasha fuese feliz, que estuviese bien y cómodo nada más importaba.

Porque ese día entendí que nada me importaba más que el. Que él se había vuelto el centro de mi mundo y por el soportaría cualquier cosa. Inclusive ser el centro de atención.

* * *

Chicas lo unico que les pido es que dejen si quiera un guiño, emoticon, como le quieran llamar solo eso basta para hacerme feliz.

feliz noche. =D


End file.
